The love story of Izayoi and Inunotaishou
by Phantomess April
Summary: New Penname, used to be "Forensicgirl94". The title says it all. Not the same version as in Anya. PLEASE NO FLAMES!
1. the beginning

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha.**

_**Chapter one- The beginning**_

_**NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE SAME VERSION AS I DESCRIBED IN MY ANYA STORY, THIS IS A DIFFERENT VERSION OF THEIR LOVE STORY. I WILL GO ALONG WITH THE THIRD MOVIE SEQUENCE ONLY I MAY WANT TO MAKE INUNOTAISOU SURVIVE THE FIRE. BUT I'M STILL DECIDING.**_

Thirteen year-old Izayoi sat on a rock watching the koi fish swim around in circles. The black and white koi were circling around each other contently. Her father, an emperor to one of the Westlands' villages, was currently in a meeting with the Lord of the Westlands, General Inunotaishou.

He was the strongest person alive and had a HUGE army. Every month he would come to talk to her father and get updates on how the village was doing. He had been coming by for as long as she could remember.

She mostly only saw the ruler/general from afar, but she did always think her was quite handsome. He had even tan skin and beautiful, long, silver hair that was tied into a high ponytail. He had demon markings on his face and wrists and dangerously sharp claws that Izayoi found interesting. He also had three swords; 2 at his hip and one was strapped to his back. Along with that he wore battle armor on his chest, arms, and around his waist.

She also found it interesting that he never seemed to age; he always seemed to look like he was in his twenties or so. But the one thing Izayoi loved most was his eyes. They were molten honey gold that she was always hypnotized by.

A few months ago, Izayoi took a liking to listening to her father's meetings from the other side of the door. One day Inunotaishou had caught her listening in. He had been running late and Izayoi was listening to her dad go over some stuff with one of his soldiers. At first she was scared she would get in trouble but Inunotaishou said that he had done the same thing when he was her age and that he wouldn't tell.

She had always loved his voice too; it was deep and powerful yet soothing and comforting for her. On the times Izayoi did happen to be close to Inunotaishou, she always had a sense of security and safety.

Izayoi looked up at the sky. The breeze felt nice as it flowed through her hair and the many layers of her kimono. The sun shone brightly through the trees of the peaceful forest. Deciding that such weather was perfect for a walk, Izayoi stood and snuck into the forest and sighed happily as she felt the breeze again. She didn't really know her way around the forest but figured she wasn't going deep enough for it to matter.

About maybe an hour later, Izayoi had realized that she had gone farther than she wanted and didn't know which way was home. Starting to panic, Izayoi began to run in a random direction hoping to find her way back. She refused to stop as she closed her eyes to ignore the pain in her chest. She continued running until she collided with something, or rather someone.

Izayoi looked up and realized she had run into Inunotaishou's waist.

"Well there you are. Everyone's been looking for you," he said with a chuckle. Izayoi gave a small, embarrassed smile and looked down at her feet.

"I lost my way," Izayoi said shyly. She heard him give a small laugh.

"Come with me, I'll help you find your way back," he said taking her hand and began to walk. Izayoi looked at their hands; his hand was so big compared to her smaller one. After about another hour it seemed like, they had made it back to Izayoi's palace.

Her mother came out frantically with her father close behind. Her seven year-old sister (the youngest of the family) Yumi, and her six older sisters watched from the entry way.

"I went for a walk and got lost. But the General found me," Izayoi said as her mother hugged her.

"You're lucky it was not a blood thirsty demon that wanted you for a snack," her father scolded. Izayoi knew that her family didn't fully trust Inunotaishou considering he himself was a demon, but he gave them no reason to feel unsafe or threatened.

"Yes father," Izayoi answered dutifully. Her mother stood back up.

"Now go change out of those dirty clothes and wash up for dinner," she said softly.

"Yes Mama," Izayoi said as she followed her family into the house. She turned to thank Inunotaishou but he was already gone.

/oo/

Izayoi stepped out of the tub and changed into a ruby red kimono. She had felt safe when Inunotaishou was near, but now that he was gone she didn't feel so strong. She had admitted to herself a little while ago that she did have a small crush on the dog lord.

But Izayoi knew that even if years from now the dog lord were to somehow have the same feelings for her that they could never be together. Demons and humans were supposed to be at war with one another and forbidden to be together.

_'As long as demons and humans hate each other, it can only be a crush,'_ Izayoi thought sadly as she ran to the dining room for dinner.

**Review! I'm back! Again, this story sequence is different than the version in my Anya story that is because I was writing both stories at the same time and did not wanna mix them up so I kept the versions different. However for those who have read Anya, I might be planning on adding her in this story ****  
Until next time, read and review! **


	2. Takemaru

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha sadly ******

_**Chapter two- Takemaru**_

It had been two months since Izayoi was in the woods when Inunotaishou found her. Speaking of which, she knew that he was due to come back tonight to meet her father and tonight just happened to be her fourteenth birthday!

Her father told her a few days ago that with her coming to the age of fourteen, he had to start looking for a suitable husband. Her older sisters: Hitomi, Mai, Kimiko, and Tomoko were already married and had their first babe. Her other older sister, Aya, was fifteen and was still in waiting.

"IZAYOI!" her father shouted down the hall, breaking Izayoi from her thoughts. She quickly made her way to his study room and sat down in front of him. Everyone had greeted her a happy birthday and her father was the only one who hadn't. Maybe that's why he needed to see her.

"I believe I have found you a suitable man to marry," her father announced. Izayoi's eyes widened.

"M-Marry?" She said shocked. She was not expecting this to be so soon!

"Yes, you know that young lad from Setsuna, Takemaru. How do you feel about him?" he asked.

"From the time I've spent with him, I see him only as a friend," she said slightly annoyed, but her father didn't notice.

"You shall marry him on your seventeenth birthday," he said. Izayoi waited for him to continue or at least acknowledge what today was, but he dismissed her telling her to spend more time with Takemaru.

Izayoi's emotions were filling into her chest and throat as she ran into the forest. She didn't care how far she went, she didn't care. She sat at the root of a tall tree and let her emotions out now that she was alone. How could her father forget what today was? She didn't care about the marriage cause she knew that was gonna come sooner or later but her father forgetting her birthday hurt her. She was so upset she did not hear someone approach her.

"Izayoi, why are you crying?" she heard the deep voice of Inunotaishou asked. She looked up to see him kneeling in front of her. Izayoi wiped her eyes and continued to look up at him.

"My father is making me get married but I'm more upset that he forgot what today was," she said slightly angry as she thought about it. Inunotaishou gave her a few moments to calm down before he responded.

"What is today?" he asked (even though he's known Izayoi her whole life, he never actually knew her exact birthdate).

"My fourteenth birthday," Izayoi whimpered as she looked at the grass and sniffled.

"Well Happy Birthday," Inunotaishou said with a smirk, hoping to cheer Izayoi up a little bit. She gave a small smile at his attempt to make her feel better. It did help a little though.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said lifting Izayoi easily into his arms and started to walk. There was a comfortable silence between the two till Inunotaishou spoke.

"What do you want for your birthday?" he asked. Izayoi looked up at him and gave a bright smile.

"A Shirane-Aoi, because they are unique just like me," She said looking at a bird that flew by.

"Those are very hard to find this time of year," Inunotaishou pointed out as they reached the end of the forest. He put Izayoi down.

"Go inside while I join your father's meeting," he said as he walked away. Izayoi ran to the koi pond and played with her kitten until sunset. She had seen Inunotaishou leave for a while before coming back towards her room. Less than a second later she saw him jump and disappear into the trees. Curious she went to her room to see if he had left her something.

When she opened her screen door her eyes widened. On her futon was a Shirane-Aoi with a folded piece of paper tied to the stem. Excited, Izayoi tore the paper off the stem and opened it. Inside was smooth, neat handwriting:

_Happy Birthday Izayoi –Inunotaishou_

Izayoi laid down on her futon holding the flower and note close to her heart and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Inunotaishou," Izayoi whispered to the ceiling before closing her eyes. Her crush on the Lord of the West was no longer a crush, it was becoming something much more.

**Review! A Shirane-Aoi is a wild flower that grown among the mountains in Japan. It's purple and arrive every year in June.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, read and review!**


	3. A sweet embrace

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter three- A Sweet Embrace**_

The next time Inunotaishou came by, Izayoi thanked him for the flower when she was able to find him alone. Her father or family needed to know that he had given her a present. She also decided to impress him by taking up a little interest in swords and fighting; just enough to know what was what.

She began to eavesdrop on her three brothers while they trained and discussed battle strategies and what not when she was supposed to be in her court lessons. At first she found it kind of boring but she slowly gained a little more interest over time.

After a few weeks of learning, Izayoi began to ask Inunotaishou of his travels whenever they were alone, which was whenever he had come a little early for a meeting and come to see how she was fairing. He would mostly give short answers and not go into detail, but Izayoi did not mind.

After the announcement of Izayoi's engagement, Izayoi began to avoid Takemaru, in hopes of having him lose interest in her and break the engagement. She had tried all she could think of, but everything she did only made him fall for her more. She knew he was sweet and his heart was in the right place but she could only see him as a friend. However after a while, that sweetness from him became a little annoying.

Now here she was sitting by a lake in the middle of the night in the forest, hoping that a demon would come by. Next month when she's 15, Izayoi would go to Setsuna for a few days to see Takemaru's home and also see where she'll be living in almost two more years. She lay down onto her back and stared at the stars. Just then she heard a twig snap and jumped up to see who it was, secretly hoping it was Inunotaishou out on a walk.

"Hello princess," the voice said.

Takemaru.

Izayoi scowled to herself and turned back towards the water hoping he would take the hint that she wanted to be alone. Instead, he came over and sat down next to her. She did think he was a good man but he just wasn't for her.

"So what are you doing out here so late?" Takemaru asked.

"Relaxing by _myself_," Izayoi emphasized the last part in hopes of him understanding. He sitting there was not exactly helping her concentrate on her thoughts about her future.

"Now is that anyway to speak to you fiancée?" **(I didn't know if it should have been 'betrothed' or not)** Takemaru asked with a slight hint of annoyance. Izayoi remained silent but held hidden anger in her eyes. Not many people knew of her temper because it would normally take a lot for her to lose patience, but Takemaru was hitting all the right buttons for her to lose it quickly.

"You know it isn't very lady-like to leave the grounds without an escort or have such an attitude. That will have to change after the wedding," Takemaru said nonchalantly.

"No it won't change, I'll accept that I am to be your wife even if I see you as a friend but I refuse to change my person just because you don't approve," Izayoi said politely but slowly growing angrier. Takemaru stood angry as well.

"Now look here! I am your husband-," he semi-yelled before Izayoi stood up as well and interrupted him.

"You are not my husband yet so you are not to order me around like a child! Now leave me be!" Izayoi yelled letting all her anger out. Takemaru left angry as Izayoi stood in the clearing, shaking in anger and holding back angry tears.

"I never knew you had such a temper," the deep, soothing voice of Inunotaishou said through the trees. Izayoi felt her anger slowly leave her as she turned and saw Inunotaishou sit down by the lake. She walked over and sat down next to him. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"So I see you are not seeing eye to eye with your fiancée," Inunotaishou stated breaking the brief silence between them.

"I do not wish to be engaged to him. I only see him as a friend," Izayoi said looking at the water.

"I see," Inunotaishou responded.

"And the worst part is that I may never see my family again," Izayoi said softly, the tears building up again.  
"I'm sure it won't be that extreme," Inunotaishou said looking over at her. Izayoi stifled a whimper.

"You don't understand. Takemaru HATES demons and anyone in connection with them; and since you're one of my parents' connections, when he finds this out I may never see them again. Or you," Izayoi said, whispering the last part hoping that he didn't hear it. He did.

At the thought of not seeing her family of Inunotaishou again, Izayoi couldn't help but let the tears fall and began to cry softly. Maybe it did seem extreme, but something in Izayoi's gut told her it was true.

She released her legs and wrapped her arms around her chest hoping to stop the pain. Then she felt two strong arms around her and felt herself being pushed softly against cool armor and soft fabric. Izayoi let her body relax and melt against Inunotaishou as she continued to cry. Inunotaishou held her and gently stroked her hair until the crying stopped.

Inunotaishou then lifted Izayoi into his arms more as he stood and carried her back to her palace where he stopped at the gate. He set her down and gave her one more tight hug before leaving. Izayoi silently crept to her room and laid down.

"I now have a new reason I can't marry Takemaru," Izayoi whispered to no one.

"I can't marry him because Inunotaishou holds my heart," she sighed and fell asleep. 


	4. Kiss in Setsuna

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter four- Kiss in Setsuna**_

**NOTE: Since we never really understood the real reason why Inuyasha could get through the well, I decided to make my own reason which u'll find in this chapter ****.**

Izayoi sat in her room in Setsuna after getting Takemaru to let her retire. Ever since her fifteenth birthday celebration, Takemaru had been trying to give her a kiss. Fortunately he failed at every attempt.

Izayoi was disappointed that Inunotaishou could not make it to her on her birthday but he had told her a few days earlier that he had to go to battle. For a few weeks now, Izayoi would sneak off into the woods to meet Inunotaishou and the two would talk mostly about anything. But he had also made it up to her; she had convinced her parents that she was going to go visit an aunt when really she was going somewhere with Inunotaishou.

He had taken her to the modern era. It was a few hours of walking before they made it to an old well and when the two went through they were in a whole new world. Izayoi was fascinated by it. She also had a great time. She even got to see Inunotaishou in "modern day" clothes. She thought he looked even more handsome.

There he took her to the park where there were woods and they settled under a tree so no one would notice them. He had a camera and Izayoi had him take their pictures. The next day, Inunotaishou gave her a locket as a birthday present. The locket was a golden heart with a diamond in the middle, inside was a picture of him on one side and a picture of her on the other. She never took it off. Her parents never saw what the pictures were, just assuming it was a gift from her aunt, and since her aunt didn't have the best memory she would most likely think that she did give Izayoi it.

Izayoi was brought from her thoughts as a tapping sound against the screen that led outside. She cautiously opened the screen to see two hypnotic golden eyes staring back into her brown orbs. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, happy he was safe from battle. She had surprised him with this but after a few moments, he returned the hug as well.

"How'd you know I was here?" Izayoi asked as she pulled away to let Inunotaishou inside.

"I followed your scent," he answered as he sat down next to the futon. Izayoi sat down on the futon next to him.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she leaned against the wall.

"I wanted to know what I missed on your birthday, this was the first one I've missed in quite some time," Inunotaishou said as he too leaned on the wall. Izayoi gave a small smile.

"Well it was nice; I got dome new, very pretty kimonos. Takemaru keeps trying to kiss me," Izayoi said. She could've sworn she saw Inunotaishou tense from the corner of her eye.

"But he's failed so far," she said quickly and saw he had relaxed. She asked him about the battle and he again gave only a vague answers but she was glad he would tell her a little about it. After he had finished she had gone back to telling him more of her birthday. Then she had gotten to the end which was about Takemaru's first attempt to kiss her.

"Like I said before I only see Takemaru as a friend and if I let him kiss me, he'll get the wrong idea and I don't want to hurt him," Izayoi said.

"You know that you will have to kiss him at your wedding," Inunotaishou pointed out though he looked like he was trying not to think about that. Izayoi sighed and gave a smile.

"Then I'll just pretend that I'm kissing the man I want to kiss," she answered softly.

"Who would that be?" he asked curiously. Izayoi blushed and looked down at his clawed hand that was resting against the floor. She mumbled something softly hoping that maybe he didn't hear, but the soft smile she saw him give when she looked up slightly told her he had. She quickly looked down slightly embarrassed.

Then she felt a claw curl under her chin and lift her head up and felt soft lips against her own. Izayoi's eyes widened when she came to realization; Inunotaishou was kissing her! She slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

When they separated for air, Izayoi opened her eyes. They were both surprised that she had somehow gotten onto his lap and was staring into his golden orbs. Suddenly the kiss flooded her mind and she blushed looking down trying to hide her blush. She mumbled a small 'sorry' and still in Inunotaishou's lap she curled a little into a ball to hide her embarrassment. She heard him give a deep chuckle. She slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"You don't have to be sorry Izayoi," he said sweetly.

"And now you got your first kiss and Takemaru can't take that from you now," he continued as he softly wrapped his arms around her. Izayoi leaned her head on Inunotaishou's chest and relaxed.

"That's right I got my first kiss," she said softly to herself.

_"And it was just who I wanted it to be,"_ she thought to herself as she fell asleep in Inunotaishou's arms for the first time.

**Review! Okay I hope you all liked my modern-day scene. Next chapter I decided to give Inunotaishou a birthday, I think I'll make him 22 in human years or his human for is 22. I know it sounds young but remember he's like over five centuries in demon years since he is a demon.**

Until next time, read and review! 


	5. Birthday

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter five- Birthday**_

**NOTE: Remember, Izayoi's family may not trust Inunotaishou cause he's a demon but they are all still allies and will help one another. I'm telling you all this in case there's any confusion in this chapter****.**

Izayoi woke up with the sun in her eyes and smiled. She was finally back in her home, in her own room, in her own bed. It had been two weeks since she came back from Setsuna and she was thankful everyday she was home. The visit there had been so boring, except for the kiss that is.

Every time she thought about it, she couldn't help but smile. Inunotaishou had kissed her, and to her joy it wasn't the only one. The night she had gotten home, Inunotaishou had come by her room, to make sure she had gotten home safely and before he left he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Izayoi suddenly winced slightly when she thought of last week though. She had let her guard down and was day dreaming when Takemaru came up and kissed her. When her family found out they were so happy that she got her first kiss from her future husband and went on and on about what a cute pair they made. However Izayoi was not so thrilled.

When Inunotaishou had come because of a meeting at the time he noticed Izayoi's scowl and asked what was wrong and she had told him. When they were alone he gave her a small kiss on the cheek but she surprised him by kissing him on the lips.

Izayoi was once again brought back into reality when she heard her father talking or rather yelling for some of his men to go see if an army needs any help over a mountain that was a little over 5 miles in her palace. Izayoi used the screen that led outside to slip out and investigate what was going on. She saw by the tree line a demon that she recognized as Hiroki who was Inunotaishou's right hand man. She had met him last week as well because he had accompanied Inunotaishou to the meeting. Izayoi thought he was a very nice man. But she also knew other than the meetings he was always at Inunotaishou's side. Was something wrong? Izayoi ran over to him.

"Hiroki!" She yelled getting his attention.

"Izayoi, what are you doing out here? With all the soldiers around, your father would want you inside," Hiroki said.

"Where's Inunotaishou?" She asked happily but also a little anxious. Hiroki got a pained look.

"There was an ambush and he was hurt pretty bad. Your father is letting him rest in one of your spare rooms," Hiroki said. Izayoi was in shock. She quickly thanked Hiroki and went to find Inunotaishou. She found him in a spare room that was not that far from her room.

There were probably only two spare rooms in the house because everyone lived with Izayoi's family. Normally when a girl was married off she would move in with her new husband but instead the husbands came here so to keep the whole family together. Izayoi thought it was sweet but it was quite crowded even for such a big palace like this.

Izayoi gently pushed the screen door aside and slipped into the room. Inunotaishou was in a light sleep, breathing softly. Izayoi moved and sat beside him. His chest, right shoulder, and left arm were bandaged. She looked up at his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful.

Izayoi gently placed her hand on his chest just over the bandage but careful not to put any pressure and accidentally cause more injury. She leaned forward and lightly placed her lips on his and pulled back. She lay down next to him and placed her head on his un-bandaged shoulder and placed her hand on his bandaged arm but careful not to aggravate the wound. With her father and Takemaru gone to the battle and servants staying with her mother and sisters, Izayoi knew she wouldn't get caught.

Izayoi's eyes began to get heavy as she began to fall asleep. She didn't know how long she was out but she woke up to the feel of claws softly brushing through her hair. She groaned softly as she sat up and she met Inunotaishou's. She gave a relieved smile that he was okay but she blushed in embarrassment for some reason.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," he replied just as quiet. His voice was rough and a little raspy from sleep. He tried to sit up as well but let out a small sound of pain since there was no doubt his ribs were badly bruised too.

"Don't try and move too much," Izayoi scolded softly as she gripped his shoulders and gently pushed him back down. Surprisingly, Inunotaishou complied and lay back down.  
"I'll be fine," Inunotaishou said relaxing against the futon.

"You're still hurt badly," she mumbled curling back up next to him, careful of his wounds.

"I heal fast," he said, lightly running his hand up and down her back soothingly. Izayoi gave an approving sigh and closed her eyes peacefully. There was a comfortable silence before Izayoi heard Inunotaishou talking to himself.

"Some birthday for me," he mumbled. Izayoi sat up suddenly after hearing that.

"It's your birthday?" she asked sounding excited. Inunotaishou sighed.

"Yes, it's my birthday," he said looking at her amused by how excited she was.

"How old are you?" she asked leaning forward expectantly.

"In demon years or human years?" he asked.

"Both," was the reply he got.

"Demon years I'm over five centuries, 502 to be exact. In my human form I am 22," he said **(I didn't want to have a huge age gap between these two so this way they are 7 years apart which isn't that bad right?)**.

"Wow, how old would I be in demon years?" she asked feeling like a little kid again. He chuckled.

"Well you're fifteen so you would be 495 in demon years, which is still pretty young since demons live very long lives," he said as he looked up at the ceiling. Izayoi smiled and lay back down next to him. After a while Izayoi decided she should leave because Takemaru and her father were due back soon. She gave Inunotaishou a kiss goodbye but they soon found themselves being lost into the kiss.

The sound of voices broke the two apart as Izayoi gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hurried out straightening her kimono since it had become wrinkled from her nap.

What had started as a crush on the Western lord had turned into love and Izayoi had a feeling that if their feelings for each other kept growing, an affair would soon bloom and things could be dangerous. But as long as she was with Inunotaishou…

She didn't care.

**Review! It is a really good thing I am good at math cause I had to figure out all those ages lol.  
Until next time read and review! **


	6. Realization

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha.**

_**Chapter six- Realization**_

(ABOUT ONE YEAR LATER)  
(IZAYOI'S 16TH BIRTHDAY)

Hiroki and Inunotaishou sat outside the castle relaxing from training all day. Inunotaishou sat on the steps that led to the castle's door and Hiroki leaned against the wall. The air was cool still from the terrible storm that had hit last night. Hiroki then decided to break the silence.

"Do you need me to go with you to tonight's meeting in Izayoi's village?" Hiroki asked **(I couldn't think of a name for the village)**.

"The meeting was cancelled for Izayoi's birthday celebration," Inunotaishou said as he set his three swords next to him.

"How old will she be this year?" Hiroki asked.

"Sixteen,"

"Ahh and next year she marries that Takemaru boy I believe," Hiroki stated.

"Yeah," Inunotaishou growled out. Hiroki noticed that Inunotaishou's hand that rested on his knee tightened, close to probably spilling blood if he broke the skin. 

"I take it that you don't approve of that," Hiroki said.

"I can't stand the thought of her being with another man," Inunotaishou muttered angrily.

"Sounds like you love her," Hiroki laughed, wiping his face with his hand and closing his eyes. Inunotaishou was silent for a few minutes.

"I do," he said softly.

"Hmm?" Hiroki asked, opening his scarlet eyes.

"I do. I'm in love with Izayoi," Inunotaishou said. Hiroki sighed and looked over at him. Inunotaishou was always so stubborn that you could almost never get him to open up, but then again he knew that Izayoi had changed the General a lot these last few years and Hiroki was grateful for that.

"Then go tell her. You never know, she could be feeling the same," he said. Inunotaishou nodded and jumped through the trees off to find Izayoi. However after a few minutes of running, he came across a fight between two groups of demons he had to break up which meant he would be later than he expected.

**Review! Next chapter is going to be a good one, I hope you all like it. I know some of you may want drama and I will try to add some after a little bit. I want things to start smoothly first before they get bumpy.  
Until next time, read and review! **


	7. Forbidden love

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter seven- Forbidden Love**_

Izayoi excused herself from the dinner table and sat down at the rock that overlooked the koi pond. She wanted to be alone and she knew no one would look on the other side of the garden.

The same silver and black koi circled one another just like they did three years earlier. Izayoi gave a small smile, lately she had thought of those two koi fish symbolizing her and Inunotaishou. She let out a sigh as the thought of Inunotaishou filled her mind. She did not see him watching in on her birthday celebration like he normally did. Since no one knew of their friendship, they had to only meet in secret and normally on her birthday during the celebration she would find his silhouette in the trees and slip away to see him. Once the celebration was over her family sat around the dinner table talking before bed, and eventually Izayoi needed some air.

Izayoi heard a branch snap and a flash of silver past her. She looked around but saw nothing except for a folded piece of paper that rested on her lap. She opened the paper and recognized the handwriting on there:

_Sorry Izayoi that I couldn't make it to your celebration. Something has come up that needed my attention. I promise that I will make it up to you. I'll come by tonight to see you as well as tell you something important. –Inunotaishou_

Izayoi smiled and thought about what Inunotaishou would want to tell her. She stood up and walked to her room and changed into a light pink kimono with a yellow and blue sash to keep it tied tightly closed. It became darker outside as one of the maids came in with four candles.

"Our normal lanterns we use got shattered in last night's storm," she said as she lit the candles. Last night was a bad storm that had broken a lot lanterns and destroyed many crops within the village. Izayoi gave a small smile and nodded in understanding. She lay down onto her futon as the maid left the room.

Izayoi stared at the ceiling and the walls as shadows danced across them. It was getting later and Inunotaishou still hadn't come. Izayoi was growing worried that Inunotaishou would not come after all. Her eyes began to close when she heard a familiar tapping noise on the screen that led outside. Izayoi slowly opened the screen to see familiar golden eyes through the darkness. She smiled.

"I thought you weren't coming after all," She said softly as she stepped aside to let him in before any guards came along.

"The storm last night riled up many demons causing quite a few fights. I had to go resolve them," He explained, keeping his voice low so no one would hear that he was here in the palace.

Izayoi walked over to her futon and sat down as Inunotaishou took off his armor and sat beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes completely in peace. She then re-opened her eyes to notice the room was dimmer; three candles had gone out. Then she remembered Inunotaishou's letter.

"You said in your letter that you had something important to tell me," she said looking up at his face.

"You're right; there is something I wanna tell you. There is no point playing around this so I will be blunt," he said in a serious tone looking down at her. Izayoi sat there, her heart pounding turning so she was facing him. He took a deep breath as she waited for him to continue.

"Izayoi, I love you," he said softly. Izayoi was shocked but inside she was jumping for joy. He loved her! So happy by this confession, Izayoi finally let her feelings out.

"Oh Inunotaishou! I love you too," she said as she felt her dreams coming true. She truly hoped she was not dreaming. Inunotaishou gave her a warm smile that seemed to be only reserved for her.

He then leaned forward and gave Izayoi a passionate kiss and she returned it with extra passion, deepening the kiss, just as the very last candle in the bedroom went out.

**Review! Yay! They confessed! Next chapter is the morning after so until then, read and review! **


	8. Morning after

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter eight- Morning after**_

Izayoi slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness in the bedroom. It wasn't completely morning but the sun would rise soon. The soft pitter patter of rain hit the roof and screens of the palace and lightning was occasionally lighting up the sky. Soft thunder was heard in the distance but slowly coming closer.

She laid her lead back onto Inunotaishou's chest and felt his arms tighten sub-consciously around her waist. She looked up at his sleeping face and saw that same peaceful expression he had back when he was here to heal his wounds.

His hair which was normally in its high ponytail was loose and fanned out behind him since they were lying on their sides. A bright flash of lightning caused Izayoi to jump slightly and tighten her grip around his waist, waking him up just a little. She held tighter causing him to give a low chuckle and hold her in a comforting embrace still half-asleep.

Then a loud clap of thunder roared throughout the sky. Izayoi quickly went to curl up against him and ended up kneeing him in the gut. Inunotaishou woke up fully then and sat up propping himself on his arm.

"I'm sorry Inunotaishou! I didn't mean too!" she mumbled.

"It's okay Izayoi, I'm fine," he reassured as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Izayoi smiled a little and laid her head onto her pillow. Inunotaishou laid back down as well and wrapped his arms back around her small waist.

Izayoi closed her eyes and thought about the events that led up to this point. She knew that a dangerous affair had just formed just as she had thought. She also knew that if Takemaru or her family found out, the consequences would be dyer.

At that thought Izayoi wrapped her arms tightly around Inunotaishou again. Sensing her discomfort, Inunotaishou looked at her.

"What's wrong Izayoi?" He asked, hugging her close, which calmed her a little bit. Izayoi looked up at him.

"What will happen if my family finds out about our union?" she whispered. Inunotaishou could smell the fear that had just filled her scent.

"They won't. If they somehow do, I won't be far, I'll protect you," He comforted her. Izayoi relaxed until another thought came to mind.

"What if I get pregnant?" she asked. Inunotaishou gave her another soft kiss on her forehead.

"We'll deal with it when and if the time comes," he replied softly, "Just enjoy right now in the present," he continued.

Izayoi nodded and laid her head back down onto his chest and closed her eyes. A few hours later the sun rose a little over the horizon. Izayoi stirred and opened her eyes as Inunotaishou stood and began to re-dress back into his armor and kimono.

"Where are you going?" Izayoi asked, sitting up and holding her bed sheet to her chest.

"I must leave; your guards will awake soon as will your maids. It wouldn't be good if they find me in your room and in your bed," Inunotaishou said as he put his hair back into its high ponytail. He then bent down and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I will return tonight my love," he said in a low voice before disappearing from the room and left the courtyard. Izayoi gave a dreamy sigh. She couldn't find it within herself to care what may happen as long as Inunotaishou was there. Sure she was scared for if they found but she decided not to think like that.

Izayoi stood and dressed, getting ready for her day.

/oo/

Izayoi entered the dining area where the rest of her family sat.

"Good morning Izayoi," her mother said.

"Morning mother," Izayoi responded as she sat down. She couldn't prevent the smile on her face as she thought of Inunotaishou.

"Why are you so happy?" one of her brother's asked confused.

"No reason," Izayoi said as she looked outside at the garden.

_"Until tonight my love,"_ she thought with a sigh as she began to eat her breakfast.

**Review! I hope you all liked it! Next chapter, Inunotaishou goes back to his castle to have a run in with his army and also a very short appearance by Sesshomaru. Until next time read and review! **


	9. Army knows

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter nine- Army knows**_

NOTE: Next chapter will be from where Izayoi's morning left off just from her POV so it will end the same way this does in case of any future confusion 

Inunotaishou had made it back to the castle to find Sesshomaru, his son, waiting for him.

"You smell like that human father. Why is that?" he asked in an emotionless voice but Inunotaishou could hear the accusation in his tone.

"My affairs with Izayoi are none of your concern Sesshomaru," Inunotaishou said sternly as he walked past his son. He knew he would have to tell Sesshomaru that he planned on making Izayoi his mate at some point but he wanted to wait until Izayoi decided if she wanted that.

He remembered telling Izayoi a while ago about Sesshomaru and she didn't seem that fazed by it. Then again that could change if she ever crossed paths with him. Sesshomaru was not as accepting of humans as Inunotaishou was.

Inunotaishou sighed at that thought and decided to walk to the back of his castle where he and the rest of his army normally trained. He needed to clear his head for a moment and think about what to tell the army knowing there would be questions since Hiroki couldn't keep his mouth shut on the subject.

/oo/ 

Inunotaishou walked around to the back of his castle, not surprised to see Hiroki there. But what did surprise him was seeing that half his army was waiting for him too.

"Well?" Hiroki asked.

"Well what?" was Inunotaishou's response, his voice suspicious.

"Did you tell her?" Ryuu, one of his men, asked. Yep, he knew it. Hiroki could not keep quiet when it came to the whole Izayoi subject.

However Inunotaishou knew he could trust his army with this knowledge, none of them would ever betray him of his family.

"Of course I did," he said as if it was obvious. At this, the men cheered and swarmed him.

"Okay, Okay, I get it you're all happy for me and Izayoi. But I've known this army for a very long time so I will be blunt. What was the bet and who won?" Inunotaishou laughed. This army had been known to bet on the personal lives of one another and he would admit that he was guilty in participating in the bets as well from time to time.

"To see if you'd tell Izayoi and Hiroki won," one of the men in the crowd said. Inunotaishou gave a half-hearted glare at Hiroki. The rest of the day was a blur for Inunotaishou since it was mostly spent by his army crowding him asking questions. A few times he caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru glaring their way; no doubt knowing the truth, he was a smart one.

Inunotaishou sighed knowing that he would have to sit down and talk with the boy eventually about this. But it could wait for now, he'd let Sesshomaru allow this to sink in then he would be able to have a serious talk with him hopefully.

/oo/ 

**(8pm)**

Inunotaishou readied to go to Izayoi's. He looked around the castle in deep thought. Maybe he should bring Izayoi here one day as a getaway for her. He lived alone here, the army and Sesshomaru rarely visiting unless it was of absolute importance or for a battle and since Izayoi was so scared of getting caught, this would be a great place for her to rest and not become stressed.

He put on his armor and headed out the castle and into the night.

/oo/

Inunotaishou slipped past the gates and hid from the guards as he made his way to Izayoi's bedroom. He hid in a tree until the coast was clear and watched his beloved.

She was brushing her hair and humming softly to herself. He crept behind her where she stood and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

"Hello my love," he said softly, placing a kiss just under her ear. Izayoi wrapped her arms around his as she sighed and melted into his embrace.

**Review! Again next chapter, it'll be leaving off where chapter eight ended, just from Izayoi's POV, it'll end the same way as this one.  
I'm gonna try to get an update soon but I'm suffering slight writer's block, don't worry hopefully tomorrow or Wednesday, will be a new chap. Until next time, read and review! ****.**


	10. Secret

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter ten- Secret**_

(NOTE: Continuing from where Izayoi's morning left off)

Izayoi's day seemed to move longer without Inunotaishou there. Last night was the best birthday ever for her. After Inunotaishou had left, Izayoi had dressed and made her way to the eating area where her family all sat. She greeted her mother and told her brother noting was wrong when he asked why she was so happy. She didn't really eat much though, she wasn't that hungry.

In the corner of her eye she would see her 10 year old sister (and the youngest of the family), Yumi, looking at her curiously. Normally it wouldn't faze Izayoi that Yumi was looking at her, because that wasn't really unusual. Since they were the two youngest of the family and the only two that didn't have a family to worry about (not counting Aya), Izayoi and Yumi had quite a bind between them.

But this morning, Izayoi felt uncomfortable under her sister's gaze, it was almost as if Yumi was trying to figure something out. Izayoi was slightly nervous by this and even a little scared; Yumi was a smart girl for her age but there was no way she knew about Inunotaishou right? Not this soon at least.

After breakfast, Izayoi tried to walk in the gardens but her nerves got to her every time she saw Yumi. If she did know, would she tell? No, she wouldn't, her and Izayoi were much to close for her to tell. But then again, Yumi was scared of demons just like the rest of their sisters so Izayoi didn't know if that were enough for Yumi to tell.

By noon that day Izayoi had never felt so stressed. She walked along the side of her palace and passed the room where her parents sat and talked of Izayoi's approaching wedding to Takemaru. That was another fear for her, how would she get out of this wedding? She could ask Inunotaishou; this did involve both of them. Izayoi shook her head and continued her walk before her parents noticed her presence.

She made it to one of the old bedrooms, now a playroom for her nieces and nephews. Her sisters were in there playing with their young children who were laughing and hugging their moms who in turned laughed as well. Izayoi subconsciously placed a hand onto her stomach as she looked out into the garden away from the loving scene before her. Would she have a child someday?

She imagined a little girl running through the gardens with a bunch of flowers in her hand and dirt on her kimono. She had long black hair like Izayoi and her brown eyes, but she had the same markings as Inunotaishou. She also had tiny claws and the smallest fangs.

Izayoi then imagined a little boy next to the girl. He had Inunotaishou's beautiful silver hair and hypnotic golden eyes. He didn't have markings like his sister or demon ears. Instead he had human ears like Izayoi. But he did also have tiny fangs and claws.

Izayoi gave a small smile but her day dream was interrupted when she heard her name.

"Izayoi?" her sister Tomoko asked. Izayoi turned and looked at her. Tomoko held her baby boy in her arms; he was so small with black hair like her but had his father's forest green eyes. He was an adorable little one.

"Yes Tomoko?" Izayoi said slightly dazed by her day dream.

"Are you quite alright? You have your hand on your stomach, are you feeling ill?" her sister asked concerned.

"No I'm well Tomoko, thanks for your concern though," Izayoi reassured. Tomoko smiled and went back to her baby. Izayoi made her way back to the garden and sat under a shady tree. She closed her eyes and continued her thoughts of hopefully her future family. She did feel bad that Takemaru was so in love with her but those feelings were not returned, but he would find someone who did love him one day.

"Sister?" a voice said, breaking the peaceful silence. Izayoi opened her eyes to see Yumi standing there, nervously playing with her kimono. All of Izayoi's nerves came back full force as she cautiously sat up.

"Yes Yumi?" she asked, faking calmness. She gave a smile and moved over so Yumi could sit next to her. Yumi had long black hair like Izayoi but she wore them in two high pigtails. Her eyes were brown too but held a very pretty sparkle in them. She was a very beautiful little girl and Izayoi knew that by the time she was of marrying age, many many boys would be coming to ask for her hand.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked nervous as well. Izayoi took a deep breath.

"Of course you can sweetheart," Izayoi said comfortingly. 'Sweetheart' had been a nickname Izayoi gave Yumi long ago and it soon stuck.

"Why was Lord Inunotaishou here?" she asked suddenly leaning towards Izayoi. Izayoi felt her heart stop and all the air leave her body. Oh no!

"Umm what?" Izayoi faltered trying to pretend to be innocent.

"I woke up really early this morning because I had a nightmare and decided to watch the sunrise. I would've gone to your room but I didn't want to risk waking up anyone else in the palace like one of the babies," Yumi trailed off and looked at the grass.

"And?" Izayoi pushed gently, still trying to regain her composure.

"And when I opened my screen door I saw movement and saw Inunotaishou jump from your bedroom screen and over the wall," she said in a small voice. Izayoi felt her stomach drop as she felt like she had been punched.

"Yumi you didn't tell anyone this did you?" Izayoi asked.

"Does Fairy count?" Yumi asked with wide eyes. Fairy was her little white, fluffy, kitten who Yumi treats like an actual baby. Izayoi breathed a sigh of relief.

"No she doesn't count," she said and she saw Yumi look relieved.

"So why was the General here sister? You can tell me," she said quickly. Izayoi looked at her little sister. She knew she could trust Yumi and it would make her feel better if someone who she could trust knew this.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" she asked seriously and Yumi nodded vigorously.

"I promise sister, you know we can tell each other anything," she said.

"Very well, Inunotaishou was here because he and I are-,"

"Lovers?" Yumi said excitedly. She always was one who loved any kind of romance story.

"Yes Yumi we are lovers," Izayoi said quietly and Yumi smiled happily.

"I'm so happy for you Izayoi!" she exclaimed but quickly looked around to make sure no one heard her.

"I thought you were scared of demons?" Izayoi asked curious by her sister's reaction.

"But the General is not like those demons that father and our brothers tell us about, he's much nicer," she said.

"He is," Izayoi said softly.

"I promise I won't tell," Yumi said quickly which made Izayoi smile. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Yumi asked if she could meet Inunotaishou one day. Izayoi smiled and told her she would see.

"Girls there you are," Izayoi and Yumi's mother said as she walked up to them.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," both girls said at the same time. Their mother raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, Yumi you are late for your court lesson," their mother said as Yumi stood.

"And Izayoi, you may want to come in as well, I do not want you to become ill," she said. She stood there a minute and observed Izayoi before walking away with Yumi at her side. Izayoi let out the breath she had held.

She stood and made her way inside to take a nap.

/oo/

**(8pm)**

Izayoi at on her futon and brushed her hair as she hummed softly to herself. The day was finally at its end and she could spend the night with her demon love.

She set the brush down and then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello my love," she heard Inunotaishou say as he gave her a kiss under her ear. She place her arms over his and melted into his embrace.

**Review! I had a snow day today and was able to update! YAY! Lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter this was the longest one in this story yet. Until next time read and review! **


	11. Planning

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter eleven- Planning**_

The lone candle in the room shone dimly, barely sheading any light within the dark space. Izayoi lay on Inunotaishou's chest as she twirled a strand of his hair which was out of its ponytail again and was spread around them.

It was silent between the two until Inunotaishou broke the silence.

"I think one day I'll take you to my castle. It's a good place to be together and you also won't worry about getting caught. You can tell your family you are visiting your aunt," he said in a low voice.

"I like that idea," she whispered back. It was silent again and Izayoi was just about to fall asleep when she suddenly remembered earlier that day and sat up, looking down at Inunotaishou.

"Do you remember Yumi?" she asked.

"You little sister," he said nodding.

"Yes well she is ten now and very smart. The reason I am saying this is that well she knows about us," Izayoi rambled nervously. Inunotaishou sat up as well.

"How?" he asked.

"She woke up early the other morning and saw you leaving. But she promises not to tell anyone except Fairy," Izayoi said. Inunotaishou raised an eyebrow.

"Fairy?" he said in a flat voice.

"Her kitten," she said. He nodded in understanding.

"We need to be more careful though," he said seriously. Izayoi nodded and looked at the candle's flame. Inunotaishou laid back down onto the futon as she blew out the flame and lay back down, curling up next to him.

"One more thing though, she wants to meet you," Izayoi said. She felt him turn so he was laying on his side, facing her.

"I thought you told me she was scared of demons?" he asked, his voice a little drowsy just like hers.

"She is, but not you. She says you're nicer and not like the demons our father and brothers tell us about," she said. She heard him chuckle.

"Very well I guess I can meet her next time I come," he said slightly amused. Izayoi smiled.

"Thank you," she said as she gave him a small peck on the lips and the two soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

/oo/

Izayoi woke up to the sun hitting her face and saw that she was alone in her room. She sat up and reached for her blue kimono and slipped it back on. She stood and brushed her hair so I was straight and slipped out her room.

She knew it was too early for most of her family to be up but she knew one little girl who was wide awake. She walked to the screen door that led to Yumi's room.

She slid it open and sure enough there was Yumi sitting up looking out to door outside as the sun continued to rise. She was wearing a simple white sleep kimono.

"Why are you up again? Watching Inunotaishou leave again?" she said jokingly as Yumi jumped a little and turned to face her.

"No! I was watching the sun," she said, her cheeks red because she was caught.

"It's alright Yumi. You know I asked him if you two could meet," she said deciding to spare her sister anymore embarrassment.

"What did he say," she asked as she walked over to Izayoi.

"Next time he comes here you get to meet him," Izayoi said. Yumi was silent in deep thought then looked at her elder sister.

"Does you being the General's lever make him my brother by marriage?" she asked and Izayoi sat down.

"No, Inunotaishou and I are not wed," Izayoi said. She felt a sour taste in the back of her throat at the word 'wed'. It made her think of Takemaru, oh how she wanted to call off the engagement.

"But what if you are pregnant?" Yumi asked.

"He and I will deal with it when and if the time comes," Izayoi responded calmly remembering her conversation with Inunotaishou on the very same subject.

"I actually came to ask a favor," Izayoi said and Yumi became excited.

"What? What?" she exclaimed.

"I want to talk mother and father into letting me go to our aunt's house soon. Only I will really be going to Inunotaishou's castle," she began.

"What do you want me to do," Yumi asked excited.

"I need you to come with me to our aunt's home so when I leave, you can act like I'm there, give our aunt excuses to where I am," Izayoi said.

"Ok! But when will we go?" she asked.

"We'll see at breakfast when I ask," Izayoi said. Just then a maid came in requesting to prepare Yumi for the day and Izayoi left the room.

She was on her way to her room when she almost ran into her mother.

"I'm sorry mother," Izayoi said.

"Izayoi isn't that the same kimono you had on yesterday?" her mother asked.

"Uh yes, I apologize mother, I was so tired last night I forgot to change, I'll go do that now," Izayoi lied, feeling her voice waver slightly. She passed her mother to continue to her room when her mother's voice stopped her.

"Izayoi, is there something you wish to tell me?" she asked not turning to face her daughter.

"No mother," Izayoi said feeling nervous. It was silent and then she heard her mother walk away. Izayoi ran to her room and changed into a new kimono.

/oo/

Breakfast had a strange air to it. Izayoi could feel her mother's gaze every now and then while the rest of the family was oblivious to the two's strange behavior and continued to eat their breakfast. Yumi, noticing her sister's discomfort, broke the tense silence.

"Mother, father, can Izayoi and I visit Auntie?" she asked.

"I do not see why not," their father said. He seemed to be in a good mood which was very good.

"I'd like to know why you both wanna go all the sudden," their mother said looking back up from her food and stared at both her girls, her gaze lingering more on Izayoi.

"Sister is to be married soon and I want to spend one more trip with her and it is always fun to visit auntie's home," Yumi said sounding sad they may not be able to go. Izayoi was surprised by how well Yumi lied and how convincing she was.

"Why don't you take Aya too? She is also not wed," their mother said directing her question to Izayoi.

"Aya doesn't like going to auntie's because she always forgets her name is 'Aya'," Izayoi said.

"It's true mother. That woman can be infuriating whenever she forgets who I am!" Aya spoke up from her spot at the table. Their mother was silent and looked at their father.

"I guess I don't have a problem then," she said returning to her food. Izayoi mentally sighed in relief. Why was her mother acting so strange?

"It is settled then! You two shall leave tomorrow," their father said. Izayoi was surprised on how soon they were going to go, even more surprised that this was working! 

Breakfast continued in silence and when it was over, Izayoi and Yumi went to pack what they were taking with them before continuing on with their day.

Izayoi felt on edge though, she was always in her mother's sight. She couldn't know. Could she? No, she couldn't. There was no way.

She would talk to Inunotaishou tonight after she introduces Yumi. She turned her thoughts to her travel to his castle.

_'This seems way to perfect,'_ Izayoi thought as she walked through the gardens.

**Review! Ok, Next chapter Yumi and Inunotaishou meet! ****. It will then jump to the next day tow the aunt's house and Izayoi going to the castle. But I need help, should Sesshomaru make an appearance? Tell me in your reviews!  
Until next time read and review! **


	12. The visit

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter twelve- The Visit**_

Inunotaishou was on patrol with Sesshomaru walking by his side. There was a thick silence between the two, both wanting to say something but not knowing how to start.

The air was warm as the sun began to set. Inunotaishou looked up at the sky for a few moments then broke the silence.

"Tomorrow, I am bringing Izayoi to the castle," he said simply. Though Sesshomaru did not live at the castle any longer, preferring to travel the lands, he did visit from time to time.

"Do you think that is wise father?" Sesshomaru asked. He did not understand his father's infatuation with this human woman. His father never bothered with a relationship of any kind for as long as he could remember. When he was very young, his parents and went separate ways due to the fact that both hated each other. Their marriage had been arranged by their family.

He knew that his mother continued having very short relationships; however he did not see her often. When his father started showing interest in this human, Sesshomaru figured it was one of those curiosity fascinations. When he started spending more time with her and had formed a friendship, Sesshomaru believed that he was just relieved to find someone who didn't bother with politics like a lot of the people of the court. When he found that his father had said that he had loved her and was now sleeping with her (Thanks to Hiroki telling him), Sesshomaru thought that his father would leave her when he grew bored.

Now his father was bringing her to the castle which was not a good sign for Sesshomaru.

"Why would it not be, if she is to live there one day," his father's voice brought him from his thoughts. Inunotaishou had planned to take Izayoi as his mate and they would live in the castle. Izayoi knew of this plan but he had yet for formally ask her. There was also the matter of that Takemaru boy.

"I don't understand why you continue this affair with the human," Sesshomaru said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Inunotaishou continued to walk but his posture had stiffened.

"She has a name Sesshomaru! It is Izayoi and I expect you to call her such!" he scolded slightly angry.

"What is your fascination with her?" Sesshomaru pushed, however he knew that while his father was fair, he had a wicked temper and was not to be provoked when angered.

"I love her Sesshomaru, and I would rather you stay out of my personal affairs," Inunotaishou answered, trying to keep himself in check. The castle was not within sight as the two continued.

"She is a human though, a creature who is beneath us," Sesshomaru said causing his father to stop.

"Do not even think of insulting Izayoi! Humans are not beneath demons, something you should get through that head of yours," Inunotaishou growled. He did not enjoy being angry at Sesshomaru or yell at him, but no one was allowed to insult Izayoi, and his son was no exception.

The two had made it to the castle and Sesshomaru had dropped the subject, not wishing to anger his father more than he already was. The sun had gone down more giving the earth a warm, orange glow.

Sesshomaru watched as his father left for the human's palace, not the least bit approving of where this 'relationship' was going.

/oo/

Izayoi sat and brushed her hair patiently while Yumi could barely sit still. Izayoi smiled at her sister's excitement. To keep any suspicion from rising, Yumi had gone to her own room like usual but when she was sure everyone had gone to sleep, she had snuck into Izayoi's room. But she was not a patient little girl and wanted to meet her sister's lover immediately.

"Where is he sister?" Yumi whimpered quietly so not to wake anyone up. Izayoi knew she was getting tired which was making her even more impatient than usual.

"He'll be her sweetheart. Remember he is ruler of the West so he is busy," Izayoi gave a small chuckle.

"But what if he's hurt? You said it yourself that he goes on patrols of the lands. What if he was attacked," Yumi whispered dramatically.

"I doubt any demon would try to hurt him. He's much too strong," Izayoi said. But she was more telling herself that then Yumi. She had always had a fear that something could happen to Inunotaishou and she wouldn't know. She decided to change the subject.

"Are you packed for tomorrow," she asked.

"Yes," Yumi said as she took the brush from Izayoi and brushed the back of her sister's hair. The room was silent until there was a small gust of wind from the screen door opening and closing.

"Forgive me for being late beloved," a deep voice said. Yumi watched as Izayoi stood and held Inunotaishou in a loving embrace before pulling away. Izayoi looked at him for a second and noticed something was bothering him but when his eyes met hers, he quickly hid it and turned to Yumi.

"Good evening," he said to her. Yumi nodded as she looked at him.

"Inunotaishou this is Yumi, Yumi this is Inunotaishou," Izayoi said smiling sweetly.

"Pleasure. It is nice to finally know who has been watching me come and go" he said bowing slightly to Yumi with a smirk. Yumi stared wide eyed and blushed as she glared at Izayoi, knowing that her sister had told him that. Izayoi gave a smile and sat back down along with Inunotaishou. Inunotaishou had removed his armor which made seem a little less intimidating for Yumi.

Yumi wanted to talk but she gave a large yawn and quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Yumi, why don't you go to bed and get some sleep?" Izayoi said as she gently rubbed her back soothingly.

"But I wanna stay a little longer," Yumi said only to be cut off by another yawn.

"My apologies for coming so late Yumi, next time we meet I'll be sure I'm earlier," Inunotaishou said. Yumi's eyes were drooping as Izayoi helped her back to her room.

"Goodnight Yumi," Izayoi said tucking her sister in. Yumi started to say something but yawned and fell asleep. Izayoi came back into her room and saw Inunotaishou laying down staring at the ceiling in deep thought; that troubled look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? You have a weird look in your eyes, I saw it when you first came in," Izayoi said lying beside him. He sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing, I just had a small fight with Sesshomaru today," he said. Izayoi knew about Sesshomaru from when she and Inunotaishou had first become friends. She remembered him saying that Sesshomaru did not like humans in the least which meant he did not approve of her and Inunotaishou being together.

"I'm sorry," she said. Inunotaishou smiled.

"Don't be, it's not your fault the boy takes after his mother," he said bitterly. Izayoi also knew of Sesshomaru's mother. Inunotaishou had told her they were arranged to be married but did not like each other and that the two had separated when Sesshomaru was very young. Izayoi thought that the separation when he was so young may have been the root to Sesshomaru's bitterness but she never told Inunotaishou that.

"Are you all ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, when are you going to come get me?" Izayoi asked.

"At sunset, I figured you could spend some time with your aunt before you come to the castle," he said. She nodded and leaned her head on his chest. She didn't remember when she had fell asleep but when she woke up, it was morning and the maids were preparing everything for her trip to her aunt's.

/oo/

The trip was long and when they had made it to her aunt's home it was already mid-day. Their aunt came out and smiled. She had long graying hair and dark green eyes.

"Hello my dearests!" She said embracing her nieces. She eyed Izayoi for a minute before speaking.

"You have become such a beautiful woman, it is a lucky man who gets you," she said looking at Izayoi's face before continuing quietly so only Izayoi would hear.

"And by that new twinkle in your eye, I'd say you already found one. Your secret is safe with me," she said before turning to Yumi. Izayoi was shocked to say the least. She took a deep breath and followed her aunt and sister inside as their escorts left to head back to the palace.

/oo/

The three sat and ate dinner as Izayoi mentally bagged for sunset to come. She was uneasy with her aunt's knowing looks. She much preferred her mother's suspicious ones, at least her mother didn't have as much an inkling as her aunt did.

"So what is new with you girls?" their aunt asked.

"I'm doing very well in my court lessons, but I do not like them," Yumi said.

"Yes, I did not care for them either. They turned out useless in the end anyway for my betrothed had found another," she said with a faraway look.

"Is that why you never married auntie?" Izayoi asked sympathetically.

"Yes it is my dear," she answered.

"Why did he leave you?" Yumi asked interested.

"He had discovered that I was involved with a local village man. He did not want me any longer and soon met another princess," she said. Yumi was deeply interested while Izayoi felt something in her click.

_"Is that how she knows of me and mother doesn't? She had an affair as well?"_ she asked herself.

"What about the man you were with? Why did you not marry him?" Yumi asked.

"That is a story for another day little one. Now go get ready for bed," their aunt said.

"But it is barely sunset?" Yumi exclaimed sadly.

"No buts dear, get yourself cleaned up and then I can tell you more stories of my childhood," she said. That made Yumi jump up and go get ready for bed. Since there were no servants, Yumi had to do everything for herself, which wasn't a problem to her or Izayoi.

"She is much too young to know the truth of the man's fate," their aunt said when Yumi was out of sight.

"What happened?" Izayoi asked.

"As you know, your grandfather was a severe man, and tolerated nothing that could put the family name and honor into jeopardy and controlled his village with an iron fist. He always gave the western lord a hard time," she stopped for a minute in deep thought. Izayoi's attention became more focused when her aunt mentioned Inunotaishou; she had known for a fact that he was ruler when her grandfather was alive as well as many of her ancestors since he was well over 500.

"He sentenced the man to death," her aunt said causing Izayoi to gasp and cover her mouth. That was terrible!

"I'm so sorry," she said to her aunt.

"Don't be, I know he lives a peaceful life on the other side," she said sipping her tea. Izayoi looked outside and saw that the sun had begun to set and stood up.

"Excuse me auntie but I am tired and wish to retire," she said beginning to leave the room. She made it to the doorway before her aunt began to speak.

"You be careful, demons are cunning creatures," she said causing Izayoi to turn around and meet her aunt's gaze.

"What-," She began before her aunt cut her off.

"I may be a little senile, but I'm not stupid," she said as she continued drinking her tea.

"You are my favorite niece and I always knew you were different from other girls. I do not approve of this but I can see you are happy and that is enough for me," she continued.

"Auntie-,"

"I will not tell," she said. Izayoi nodded and turned back towards her room. How did she know that he was a demon? She sat down and looked outside waiting for Inunotaishou. A few minutes later he arrived and slipped into her room.

"Hello love," he said picking up the small pack that held some of her kimonos.

"Hello," she said.

"Is something wrong?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

"I am well, it's just my aunt know about us somehow. I came today and she said she could see it in my eyes," Izayoi said.

"I'm not surprised. I knew Aika from when she was your age and I had to visit your grandfather. That man was infuriating," he said causing Izayoi to laugh a little. She was not used to hearing someone use her aunt's first name and also she could tell the obvious dislike Inunotaishou had for her grandfather.

"She said that he gave you a hard time," she said. Inunotaishou nodded.

"She said that she was in the same situation as me, that she was engaged but loved another," Izayoi said.

"I remember that well. That is why I am not surprised that she knew of us," he said as he and Izayoi stood and made their way to the screen door.

"But what I don't understand is how did she know you were a demon," Izayoi said as Inunotaishou picked her up and jumped through the trees.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She said that she was involved with a local village man but she somehow immediately knew that you were a demon," Izayoi said.

"No Izayoi he was a local village man but he wasn't a human," Inunotaishou said, keeping his eyes ahead.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Your aunt was involved with a demon, that's the biggest reason to why your grandfather was so angry," Inunotaishou said as the castle came into sight.

**Review! Okay I hope you all liked it. The aunt does not play a hug role in here other than this and maybe later in the story but I wanted someone who knew Izayoi's situation in here. But she is not a major character. Next chapter is Izayoi's first night in the castle and Sesshomaru may make another appearance ****.  
Until next time read and review! **


	13. The castle

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter thirteen- The Castle**_

Izayoi woke up to the sun in her eyes from the castle's window. When the two had arrived to the castle, it was late; probably close to midnight. 

It truly looked like a demon's castle. It was made of stone and was very large. The inside she could remember faintly was also stone with torches lighting the long hallway. There were many doors and she was curious of what lied behind them, but the events earlier that day with her aunt and the travel here had tired her and she could not keep herself awake. Inunotaishou had set up a bedroom just for her for if she ever wished to be alone but other than that she would stay in his room.

Izayoi curled herself more into the warm blankets and felt a weight shift behind her. Sleepily, she turned and saw Inunotaishou peacefully asleep beside her. She smiled at the wonderful feeling of finally being able to wake up next to him without worrying about anyone finding them or him needing to leave to keep their love a secret.

She watched him sleep for a little while longer and then she noticed something in the room. It looked like a little dot bouncing towards them. Izayoi rubbed her eyes thinking she was still half-asleep and heard a noise. She opened her eyes again and saw the thing sucking on Inunotaishou's neck.

Without thinking, Izayoi slapped her hand on the dot causing Inunotaishou to jerk awake when her hand made contact with his neck.

"What was that for Izayoi?" he asked rubbing his neck.

"There was something on your neck," Izayoi said opening her hand to see the dot jump off her palm.

"Wha-," Izayoi started before she felt a prick in her neck. She quickly smacked at it and saw the thing float down until it was in Inunotaishou's hand.

"Myoga! What is wrong with you?" he scolded at the small dot. Izayoi became confused; what was that thing?

"I'm sorry master, but I have not seen you in some time and I did miss the taste of your blood, however I must say your lady friend's blood is very sweet as well. May I ask who this lovely beauty is," Izayoi blushed as Inunotaishou just rolled his eyes at the flea looking thing's words.

"Myoga this is Izayoi, Izayoi this is my vessel, Myoga the flea," Inunotaishou said as Izayoi leaned in close to look at the tiny demon.

"Hello my dear," Myoga said giving a small bow.

"Hello," she said cautiously, feeling a little silly talking to a flea, demon or not.

"In all my years with my master, he has not had a lady in his presence except for Kimi-," Izayoi jumped as Inunotaishou's other hand slammed down over Myoga.

"Do not even mention that woman's name," he growled. Izayoi felt bad for him, knowing that he did not like his ex-wife. When Inuotaishou removed his hand, Myoga was flat for a moment before popping back into his usual round shape.

"Forgive me master I did not mean to mention her," Myoga said as he jumped to Izayoi's wrist, away from where he could be squashed.

"How long have you been Inunotaishou's vessel?" Izayoi asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Oh, I have been with the master's family for many many many centuries. I've served this family line since long before of master's birth," Myoga said.

"However a few months ago I was separated from master and his men when a terrible army from an enemy clan attacked us, I lost them in the midst of battle," he continued. Izayoi's eyes widened at the flea demon's courage until she heard Inunotaishou scoff.

"He ran away the minute the demons charged at us. The only reason he was separated from us was cause he had left for who knows where while we fought," he said bluntly. Izayoi tried to cover a laugh at the thought, now knowing Myoga was not the bravest demon.

"I can explain all of that-," Myoga started before getting cut off.

"Uh-huh, you say that every time: 'I was watching out for you from a distance master, I am not much good if I am injured or dead,'" Inunotaishou mocked the flea as he stood up from the bed and went to change into a new kimono. After changing he went over and gave Izayoi a quick kiss.

"I'm going to go find some breakfast, you must be hungry. If you wish to change, I put your bag in your room, it's just next door," he said giving her one more kiss before leaving.

"I can tell master cares for you a great deal," Myoga said as Izayoi stood and walked towards her room. She opened the door and walked inside as Myoga sat on her shoulder. The room looked almost identical to Inunotaishou's except for a few more accessories such as a vanity for example.

Myoga sat on the vanity as Izayoi moved behind the dressing screen to change into a lime green kimono with golden leaves and flowers embroidered onto it.

"I'm surprised that your family approves of such a relationship, most human families are not as lenient when it comes to a human and demon relationship," Myoga said as Izayoi tired the forest green sash around her waist.

"My family does not know of mine and Inunotaishou's union," Izayoi said sitting on her bed.

"Oh my well isn't that a predicament. What if your father chooses you a husband?" Myoga asked as she cringed slightly at the thought.

"I am already engaged to a man named Takemaru of Setsuna. I am to marry him on my seventeenth birthday," she said as Myoga's eyes widened.

"Then it will be quite tricky seeing as how master plans to take you for his mate," Myoga said causing Izayoi to blush again. It was silent between the two for a while longer before Izayoi broke the silence.

"You said you've been serving Inunotaishou's family since before he was born?" She asked.

"Ah yes, I believe I began my duty back when master's great great grandfather was a child which was a very long time ago as I mentioned earlier. Master is much different than his family, which is mostly why he never sees them nor does he talk of them," Myoga said.

"Different how?" she asked.

"Well for one the fact that master likes humans and sees them as equals not prey or untouchables. I'm not surprised if there will be an uproar from his family when they realize that he has taken a human for a mate," Myoga said causing Izayoi's eyes to widen with worry.

"Oh! Do not worry my dear! Master does not fear his family nor does he care what they think, he can handle them easily. Though Kimi is another story, she can drive him insane," Myoga said.

"I thought they were separated?" Izayoi asked.

"They are but that does not mean she doesn't meddle in his personal affairs," Myoga said. Then the castle doors slammed shut and footsteps sounded towards the bedroom door. The door opened and Inunotaishou came in with a plate of food and handed it to Izayoi.

"Here is your breakfast love, if you need me, I am going to be in the study, Myoga can guide you there. I need to do a little bit of work sadly," he said smiling at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

Izayoi ate her food and lay in bed staring out the large window. She grew tired as she felt the softness of her pillow and warmth of the blankets and fell into a light sleep.

/oo/

Inunotaishou sat in his study looking through papers the other rulers had sent him. He wanted to spend time with Izayoi while she was here but he couldn't ignore these papers unless he wanted the rulers to jump down his throat their next meeting.

His heighten senses made it easy for him to pick up on Izayoi's breathing and could tell she was asleep. He smiled glad she was relaxed in the castle instead of being uncomfortable in an unfamiliar place.

He continued his work until a familiar scent caught his nose. A scent he did not want right now.

"Oh please let her stay asleep in her room," he whispered to himself as Sesshomaru entered the study.

**Review! Sorry this is short and that it's at a cliffhanger ****. I haven't been feeling well, my stomach has been hurting but I wanted to update before anything. Until next time read and review!**


	14. Meeting

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter fourteen- Meeting**_

Inunotaishou took a deep breath as his son came in and stood in front of his desk. Inunotaishou stood as well and waited for Sesshomaru to speak.

"What have you come for Sesshomaru?" he asked, hoping to make this quick. He knew sooner or later, Sesshomaru would meet Izayoi but he hoped that day was not today. Sesshomaru seemed to ignore his father's question as he took a breath and almost grimaced.

"Why do I smell that human woman?" he asked.

"_Izayoi_ is staying here as I told you earlier, not that it is any of your concern Sesshomaru," he said, emphasizing Izayoi's name for his son. He did not like her being called the 'human woman' or anything else relevant to that.

"Hmph," was Sesshomaru's response, though Inunotaishou knew that meant he disapproved.

"I don't care what you think of this Sesshomaru, now what did you come here for?" Inunotaishou said remembering to keep himself in check. It was far too early for a fight.

"I've come to say I've been informed an enemy demon clan is trying to approach the Westlands," he said.

"Do you know who?" Inunotaishou asked knowing they'd have an advantage if they knew what they were up against.

"It is too early to tell, but by the rate their going we should know by the beginning of next week. The only reason we know this early is due to your informant on the Eastlands who survey them," Sesshomaru explained. Inunotaishou nodded and sat down in thought.

Sesshomaru was a smart one and could easily trick someone into telling him something like this. The reason that thought popped into his head was because he did not have an informant in the Eastlands, apparently Sesshomaru had thought he would forget that little snipet of information.

But Inunotaishou did know that while Sesshomaru did not have many allies, his cold demeanor and intimidating air about him made it easy for him to get what he wanted easily.

"Keep me posted about this, I want you to go to the Eastlands and observe the army, try to discover some kind of weakness, anything that will help us get a better upper hand," Inunotaishou said as Sesshomaru nodded and stood.

"And Sesshomaru, do not get yourself caught. If something were to happen we have no power really in the other lands except for our reputations and that may not get you far, so please do not cause any trouble," Inunotaishou added sternly. Again Sesshomaru nodded and began to head for the door.

/oo/

Izayoi opened her eyes and groaned as she sat up. She knew she hadn't napped long as she stood from the bed and walked to the door. She felt something on her shoulder and she turned her head and saw Myoga.

"Did you have a nice nap my dear?" he asked as she stretched her arms up.

"Yes, thank you Myoga," she answered opening the door and heading into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Myoga asked.

"I want to visit Inunotaishou," she said. Myoga told her where to go and as she turned the last corner she collided with something hard and she looked up to see what or who she had collided with.

"Oh my, Myoga said before suddenly vanishing. Izayoi's breath caught in her through as she looked at the person she had run into.

"Human," his deep voice said as Izayoi remained frozen.

/oo/

Inunotaishou continued looking at papers when he heard Sesshomaru bump into something. He listened close knowing that it was out of character for Sesshomaru to do something like that. He heard Myoga mumble and jump off but knew the fea was too small to run into. Step on yes, bump into, no.  
"Human," he heard Sesshomaru say. Inunotaishou's eyes widened as he immediately jumped up and ran to the door to where the two were.

/oo/

Izayoi felt her blood run cold as she stepped back. The demon's face was emotionless which made her even more intimidated and frightened. The demon seemed to be studying her before steeping towards her causing her to back up more.

"Sesshomaru!" a deep voice said. Izayoi visibly relaxed when she saw Inunotaishou come through the doorway and stand between her and the demon who she now knew was Sesshomaru.

"This is her father," it wasn't a question. Inunotaishou nodded.

"Yes Sesshomaru it is. Is there something more you needed?" Inunotaishou asked his jaw tight. The atmosphere around the trio was a tense one.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed but he did not answer as he left without another word. Inunotaishou could feel Izayoi's grip on the back of his kimono and could tell she was still a little nervous.

"So that's-," he already knew her question before she finished.

"My son, Sesshomaru? Yes that is him, I am sorry if he frightened you, I did not plan on him visiting or you two meeting right now," he answered turning and putting his arm over her shoulder as they walked down the hall.

They did not speak for a few moments then Inunotaishou broke the thick silence.

"Why were you coming to my study? Did you need anything?" he asked as they walked to the courtyard and towards the garden.

"I just wanted to visit you. Why was Sesshomaru here?" she asked staying close to his side.

"He came to tell me that we may be going to battle soon love," he said as they continued their walk.

"When will that be?" she asked.

"Don't worry love, we have time. But for now I am done my work and can now spend my day with you," he said with a smile as they moved through the garden.

/oo/

Soon enough it was late noon and Inunotaishou and Izayoi had lunch in the garden. Myoga had rejoined them and Inunotaishou smacked him with his hand for abandoning Izayoi with Sesshomaru.

"But Master I knew she was safe with you nearby! But as you know Lord Sesshomaru dislikes me," was his excuse.

"He dislikes humans more," Inunotaishou mumbled as Izayoi and him continued lunch. They had talked about many things but one thing was about how ling Izayoi would stay.

"My father said we can stay four days before returning home," Izayoi said.

"So that means you have three more days and I do think you should spend some of that with your aunt so maybe I should take you back tomorrow night," he said and Izayoi nodded, though she did not want to leave.

/oo/

**(Yumi and aunt's home)**

Yumi sat outside of her aunt's home and stared at the sky. Izayoi was gone this morning and her aunt did not seem to even notice. She couldn't help but feel a little upset Izayoi had not said goodbye before leaving.

"My dear, come inside and eat some lunch, I know you must be hungry," her aunt said. When Yumi did not answer or move, her aunt spoke again.

"She is fine deary, she is a smart girl and very good at judgment. She would not do something she thought was unsafe," she said. Yumi nodded and stood and slowly followed her aunt inside. She turned and noticed the clouds fill the sky knowing rain was coming.

/oo/

Izayoi sat in the main room of the castle in front of the fire. Sadly she and Inunotaishou did not notice any signs of rain until they were soaked by the sudden downpour. Inunotaishou started a fire as she changed into a new kimono and when she entered the room, Inunotaishou had left to change into dry clothes as well.

She closed her eyes until she heard movement in the doorway. She turned and saw yet another demon in the doorway, but this one she knew.

"Hiroki!" She exclaimed happily jumping up and running over to him to give him a hug. She had not seen him since he had escorted Inunotaishou to the castle when he needed to heal which was a little over a year ago.

"Hello Izayoi, it is very nice to see you again," He said smiling, "Do you know where Inunotaishou is?" he asked.

"He's changing into dry clothes. We got caught into the rain," she said.

"I would've thought he would catch the scent of the rain before it came," he said. Izayoi blushed as she recalled how she and Inunotaishou were too distracted by each other's lips to really notice anything around them.

"Hiroki? What are you doing here?" Inunotaishou asked as he walked up to the two.

"Some demons are starting uproars from the rain and nasty wind," Hiroki said.

"And I need to go break it up," Inunotaishou finished and Hiroki nodded apologetically.

"I'll be back love," he said giving Izayoi a kiss before heading to the door. Hiroki nodded towards Izayoi and followed Inunotaishou out.

/oo/

Even though it was storming outside, Izayoi could tell it was late when Inunotaishou returned. She was laying in the main room looking into the fire when he had entered the room and scared her when his hand met her shoulder.

"Forgive me, did not mean to scare you," he said as he sat behind her.

"It's okay love. Is everything ok?" she asked sitting up beside him.

"Yes, the only reason I was late was cause once one fight was broken up, another started," he said running his claws through his hair.

"How bad is the weather?" she asked.

"Pretty bad, by looking at it, I do not think it will fully end until late tomorrow. As soon as it is safe to travel, I will take you back to your aunt's," he said. Izayoi leaned against his chest.

"I like it here, part of me doesn't want to leave," she said in a low voice.

"Hmm, don't worry Izayoi, soon you can live here with me and you won't have to leave," he said.

"What of Yumi?" Izayoi asked.

"She can visit if you want. She can have your room," he said as the two sat by the fire.

"When can I come here with you for good? This year feels like it will go by fast and I do not want to marry Takemaru," Izayoi said.

"I will not let you marry him do not worry about that. I will think of something but for now try not to become stressed by this," he said giving her a kiss. That kiss turned to two, then three, then four…

"Come I think we should retire," he said as he put out the fire and Izayoi took his hand and the two left the dark room and made their way through the dark corridors to Inunotaishou's room.

**Review! Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry Izayoi will begin to feel a little sick very soon in other words I believe morning sickness will take root…  
Until next time, read and review! **


	15. Return

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter fifteen- Return**_

Izayoi woke up early the next morning, so early it was still dark outside. The sounds of rain beating against the window and faint thunder echoed through the room, lightning was flashing through the sky every so often. She moved closer to Inunotaishou only to feel a weird feeling in her stomach.

She groaned softly and moved and hand to her stomach gently. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but the feeling would not go away. Maybe something she ate wasn't agreeing with her. Then again she and Inunotaishou were caught in the storm yesterday so maybe she had caught something.

She remained still and continued to try and go back to sleep until the feeling made its way to her throat and she sat up. Inunotaishou woke up and sat up as well.

"Izayoi, are you okay?" he asked noticing her face had a slight green tint to it. Instead of answering him, she jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. She groaned as she felt a hand gently rub her back and her hair be pulled back from her face.

"Thank you," she said weakly as she waited a few moments to make sure she was done vomiting. Inunotaishou gently lifted her and carried her back to bed and pulled the blankets over her.

He could tell there was something off about her scent but he couldn't quite place it.

"I think I caught a stomach illness," she groaned curling into a ball.

"As soon as the rain clears, I'm going to take you back to your aunt's okay?" Inunotaishou said gently, brushing her bangs out of her face. Izayoi nodded and fell asleep. Inunotaishou moved to get dressed and pack up Izayoi's things so when the weather was better she would not need to worry about packing.

/oo/

The rain had cleared mid-noon and Inunotaishou was taking Izayoi to her aunt's. She had woken up a few more times to be sick but she seemed to be okay now, at least it seemed she was okay.

Izayoi was between asleep and awake, she felt weak after being sick. The air was cool as was the breeze which made her feel a little better.

Her aunt's home came into view and Inunotaishou put Izayoi down as Yumi came running outside.

"Sister I missed you!" she exclaimed ready to tackle her sister in hug before Inunotaishou stopped her quickly.

"I don't think a hug is a good idea. Your sister seems to be sick," he said as Yumi looked at her sister.

"I'll let auntie know, come on Izayoi you need to lay down," she said as she took Izayoi's hand and led her inside. Inunotaishou waited until Izayoi was safely inside before leaving, knowing she was in good hands.

/oo/

Izayoi wished Inunotaishou could stay but knew he couldn't. Her aunt came in with a cup and sat beside Izayoi.

"Drink this child," she said handing her the cup. Izayoi drank a little before cringing.

"It tastes awful!" she said feeling like she was going to be sick.

"I know it does, but it's supposed to help you," her aunt said encouraging her to drink more. She stood and made her way to the door as she turned to Izayoi.

"However I do not believe this is a normal stomach bug," she said before shutting the door. Izayoi was confused as she finished the drink and fell asleep.

Yumi woke her up a little while later saying they were leaving.

"Auntie sent word of your illness to father and he says that we are to come home so you can see a healer," she said. Izayoi stood weakly and with the help of Yumi, packed up her things as well as the ones she had taken with her to Inunotaishou's and they left.

/oo/

When they had gotten home, Izayoi's father had one of his soldiers escort her to the healer. Izayoi didn't understand why she needed to be escorted through her own village but did not argue as the soldier waited outside as she entered.

The healer was a very sweet, elderly woman who had very comforting smile which made Izayoi feel a little better. Izayoi had told the healer about her illness and that it had started while she was visiting her aunt's house.

Izayoi sat and waited for the healer to respond after she finished explaining.

"Tell me my child, have you been seeing anyone?" she asked.

"Yes," Izayoi said not fully understanding the question.

"What I mean is do you have a lover?" she asked still keeping that comforting smile. Izayoi blushed and her eyes widened.

"Do not be embarrassed child," she said placing her hand over Izayoi's. Izayoi gave a small smile.

"I do," she said. As long as she keeps the fact that he is a demon out of the conversation she should be fine.

"And how long has this been going on?" the woman asked.

"I don't quite know," she answered.

"My dear there is a chance you are with child," the woman said with a smile. Izayoi's eyes widened considerably. One part of her was ecstatic, but the other part was terrified.

"Please do not tell my family," Izayoi suddenly begged to the woman.

"Why not?" she seemed confused.

"Because I am supposed to marry another," Izayoi said making sure to keep the word 'demon' out of all this. Izayoi took a deep breath as her mother came inside. What was she doing here?

"Forgive me but I heard my daughter was ill and wanted to check on her," she said, looking at Izayoi.

"Tis a stomach bug and nothing more, that storm last night was a fierce one and the weather dropped considerably," the healer said as Izayoi turned to look at her. The healer gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you," her mother said as she helped Izayoi stand and the two left. When they got to the palace, Takemaru was there asking her if she was okay and barely leaving her side, which annoyed her very much. Eventually she was able to leave him for her bed.

Izayoi entered her room to find a note on her vanity. She opened it and recognized Inunotaishou's handwriting.

_My love,_

I can not come for a few nights for an enemy has made more progress than we thought and I have to go to battle. I shall be back in at least a week's time. Wait for me.

-Inunotaishou

/oo/

The rest of the day for Izayoi consisted of her sleeping and taking some medicine and also worrying for Inunotaishou but she knew she couldn't worry too much unless she wanted to become even sicker. Her mother would check in time to time but by sunset she had not come saying Izayoi needed a long night rest undisturbed.

Naturally though, Yumi ignored it and went to Izayoi later that night as Izayoi lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, but I am a little scared," Izayoi answered. Yumi looked at the note in Izayoi's hand and read it.

"I'm sure he'll be okay Izayoi," she said.

"I know he will, he is very strong and powerful, but that is not what I am scared for," Izayoi said.

"What's the matter?" Yumi asked as Izayoi sat up and took a deep breath.

"The healer believes I am with child," Izayoi said in a whisper.

"That is wonderful though!" Yumi whispered back.

"No Yumi you don't understand! If I am pregnant, I won't be able to hide that for long. Mine and Inunotaishou's union is a secret, and forbidden, if I am pregnant I don't know what I would do!" Izayoi said in a low voice but upset.

"Inunotaishou will protect you sister, and he'll take you away from here. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear the news," Yumi said as Izayoi hid the note within her kimono and lay down back onto her futon.

"I hope so," she said as Yumi blew out the candle.

"He will Izayoi, don't become stressed, it'll make you sicker and it's bad for the baby if there is one in your tummy," Yumi said patting Izayoi's stomach. She left the room as Izayoi closed her eyes and thought about what she would do and how she would tell Inunotaishou.

**Review! I hope you enjoyed this! I was running out of ideas so I pushed up her discovering she may be pregnant. Inunotaishou may not make an appearance next chapter since he's at battle.  
Until next time, read and review! **


	16. A new Secret

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter sixteen- A new secret**_

(One and a half weeks later)

Izayoi woke up the next morning as a wave of nausea hit her and she had just made it to the porch of her home. She coughed a few times after being sick and felt someone pull back her hair. She turned and saw her mother.

"I was just coming to check on you. You've slept later than usual," she said simply as Izayoi took a few deep breaths.

"I'm, I'm fine mother thank you," she said as she stood, wobbling slightly from standing too quickly. She walked into her room and lay back down onto her futon and pulled the blanket over her.

"It is a nice day, fresh air may help you," Her mother said as she walked away. Izayoi stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before deciding to take her mother's advice and stood and walked to the gardens.

She saw that her sisters were out with their children again. The little girls were running and picking flowers while getting the bottom of their pretty kimonos dirty while the boys were pretending to sword fight with sticks, even though their mothers did not like it, but they could not do much with their babies in their laps.

Izayoi's one niece, Cho, came running up to her with a pretty pink flower.

"Here auntie Izayoi! Momma said you were sick and this flower will make you feel better! I made sure it was your favorite color!" she said happily. She had a slight lisp to her voice which made her that much cuter.

"Thank you Cho," Izayoi smiled pushing some hair behind her ear and taking the flower gently and put it in her hair. Cho smiled and ran back to her mom and cousins as she continued to play. Izayoi absent mindedly put a hand to her stomach as she continued to walk.

What would her child look like? Would it have her black hair or Inunotaishou's silver? Would it have brown eyes or gold? Would it have tiny fangs and claws? Izayoi smiled as she thought of it. Though she was not happy that this happened before her and Inunotaishou figured out a way to be together without it being a secret, she was thrilled that she was pregnant.

But would Inunotaishou be happy? Other than the times he said they would deal with it when and if the time came, they had never really talked about children. He already had a grown son, would he want to go through it all again?

Izayoi shook her head. She had to think on the Brightside, like Yumi. Yumi was so innocent, she knew so much about the real world yet at the same time still lived in a fantasy world where everything had a happy, romantic ending.

Then as if she knew her sister was thinking about her, Yumi appeared by Izayoi's side and smiled taking her hand.

"I thought you were spending time with Aya?" Izayoi asked keeping her eyes ahead.

"I don't like romance _that_ much. At least you and Inunotaishou have the sense to seem normal around each other with me present but with Aya the minute that boy enters the room, I feel sick to my stomach of how lovesick she acts," Yumi made a sour face that caused Izayoi to smile.

Their father had found a boy for Aya about a week ago; a young lord from a very prosperous family who Aya immediately fell in love with. She had become a little annoying though for that's all she would talk about and she would become jello whenever he was near. But Izayoi could not judge cause she was the same thing with Inunotaishou.

The girls walked to the same shaded tree they sat at when Yumi found out about Izayoi's secret.

"What are you going to do about the baby? You can hide your stomach for a few months because of all your kimono layers but soon it'll be very noticeable," Yumi said.

"First I wanna get past telling Inunotaishou," Izayoi said.

"That's right! He's coming back soon from battle," Yumi said happily.

"The battle ended a few days ago, Hiroki wrote me saying that Inunotaishou was hurt and was gonna spend a few days healing," Izayoi said as she recalled how Hiroki wrote not to worry, that Inunotaishou was okay but just needed rest.

"Don't worry Izayoi he'll be thrilled! He loves you and you know that you two would've had a baby once you were finally together," Yumi said reassuring her sister. Izayoi smiled and nodded. She definitely had to be more like Yumi in this time.

"What will you name it?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, maybe Tomoko," Izayoi said.

"That's a girl's name!" Yumi laughed.

"So?" Izayoi asked.

"What if it's a boy?" she asked.

"I think it'll be a girl," Izayoi smiled.

"It'll be a boy," Yumi said in a sing song voice.

"How do you know?"

"Because you just said it would be a girl therefore meaning it will now be a boy," Yumi explained.

"It doesn't work that way sweetheart," Izayoi said as she looked at the flower Cho gave her.

"Look Izayoi, everything will be fine. Be happy," Yumi said shaking her sister's arm. Izayoi gave a small laugh and put a hand to her stomach. She was happy.

/oo/

(That night)

Izayoi paced her room as the candles dimly lit the space. Yumi had gone to bed a while ago and Izayoi was now the only one up. She was trying to figure out what to tell Inunotaishou when he came here in a little bit.

"Love I have to tell you something-," Izayoi shook her head and thought of something better to say.

"I have something to tell you that will be a surprise-," Izayoi stopped and took a deep breath and decided just to be blunt.

"Inunotaishou I'm pregnant," she said and decided to use that when he came.

"You're pregnant?" Izayoi jumped to see Inunotaishou standing in the doorway, shocked.

**Review! Another cliffhanger! Hope you all liked it! I'll try to update soon. Until then. Read and review! ****.**


	17. A new plan

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter seventeen- The New Plan**_

Izayoi stood frozen not knowing that he was behind her when she said that. This wasn't what she had planned at all!

"Inunotaishou you're okay, I was so worried," she said happily but keeping her voice in check as she ran over and hugged him tightly. She could feel he was tense from shock as he numbly put an arm around her waist.

"You're pregnant?" he asked in disbelief as she pulled away. She looked at the red gem on his chest armor and traced it with her finger as she nodded slowly. She felt her mind conjure up the worst scenarios this would come to. Would he leave? Would he become angry? She felt tears prick her eyes at the thought.

Izayoi took a deep breath and looked up cautiously to see him smiling softly. However it disappeared when he saw that a tear had trickled down her cheek.

"What's wrong Izayoi?" he asked as he gently wiped the tear away, careful of his claws.

"You mean you're not angry?" she asked.

"Why would I be angry?" he asked with an amused look. Izayoi really didn't have an answer to that because she didn't really know herself, but something in her mind told her he would be.

"This is probably the best news I've had for a while," he said, his smile was back. Izayoi sniffled and gave a small smile as well, feeling silly now for having all those negative thoughts as she hugged him again.

"I told you he'll be happy," a small voice said causing the pair to pull apart and look at the screen door.

"Your sister is turning into quite the spy," Inunotaishou said amused as Izayoi slowly slid her door open a crack and Yumi slipped in feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry for spying but Izayoi seemed so nervous I just wanted to know what happened," she said shifting her weight from foot to foot. Izayoi smiled and shook her head as Inunotaishou chuckled silently.

"Does this mean you're leaving sister?" she asked.

"Not yet," Inunotaishou answered and Yumi nodded.

"Go get some sleep, I'll fill you in tomorrow," Izayoi said as Yumi hugged her sister and left the room, silently going back to bed.

"Things will be much more complicated you know," Inunotaishou said as Izayoi shut her door.

"I know. What will we do?" she asked as she sat on her futon and Inunotaishou removed his armor. He sat down beside her and took a deep breath.

"For now while your stomach is flat you'll try and act as normal as you can, your robes have enough layers to cover your stomach growth for a couple months," he said in deep thought. Izayoi nodded.

"What about when I can no longer hide the pregnancy," she asked.

"As much as I want to take you away so your safe, but I think you may have a safer birth if you have a human healer and I doubt one would come to a demon's castle," he said. Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to figure out what to tell my family about the pregnancy," she said. She could always say it was human lover but then again that would raise too many questions on his identity.

"I'll do my best to stay as close I can to keep you safe love," he said placing a hand on her stomach. Izayoi relaxed a little more and sighed.

"I know Yumi will wanna help but I'm scared that she'll get in serious trouble when this is all over and they see that the baby is half-demon," Izayoi said.

"It seems though that your sister has every intention to help us especially you no matter what the consequences are. It's good to have someone like that at your side," he said.

"But she's only ten, there is only so much she can do," Izayoi said worried.

"I'm sure she'll be fine but it doesn't hurt to talk to her and let her know what she may be getting into," Inunotaishou said. Izayoi nodded again as she fell into deep thought.

"What are you going to tell Sesshomaru?" she asked lying down.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that detail. I do not believe he will be happy," Inunotaishou said.

"He didn't seem too pleased to see me that day at the castle," she said.

"No, but he has to accept this and if he doesn't, oh well," Inunotaishou said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't apologize, none of this is your fault Izayoi, Sesshomaru is rarely ever happy about anything and if he ever is, he does a damn good job hiding it," he said lying beside her.

Izayoi couldn't help but giggle as she laced her fingers with his.

"It'll work out Izayoi, I promise," he said as he blew out the candle and pulled her into his arms. Izayoi yawned and nodded sleepily as she fell asleep.

/oo/

Izayoi woke up the next morning surprised to see Inunotaishou was still there in the room.

"What are you still doing here? If someone sees you-,"

"Do not worry Izayoi I just wanted to make sure you would be okay before I left," he said cutting her off.

"But the guards have surely woken up by now," Izayoi said.

"Izayoi?" her mother's voice came from behind the screen door. Both froze before Inunotaishou slid into the small closet where Izayoi kept her kimonos and slid the door shut just as her mother entered the room.

"Ahh you look well again," her mother said. Izayoi nodded though her stomach was feeling worse and worse by the second.

"Takemaru has come and wishes to see you, I'll send a maid to come in and get you ready," she said before leaving. Inunotaishou came out when the coast was clear, obviously upset by the mention of Takemaru.

"I have to keep things as normal as possible remember?" Izayoi said softly.

"Yes, be careful, I'll return tonight," he said giving her a sweet kiss and quickly leaving.

The maid entered and picked out a lovely pink kimono for Izayoi and helped her slip into it. Izayoi sat down as the maid brushed her hair but soon stood and ran to the porch, emptying her stomach's contents.

She took a few deep breaths and followed the maid towards where her family waited.

/oo/

"I am so glad you're okay my love," Takemaru said, hugging Izayoi. Izayoi couldn't help but feel uneasy at the nickname and the hug. When Takemaru pulled away Izayoi felt relieved.

"It was just a stomach bug Takemaru, nothing more," she said sitting beside Yumi who was trying to hide a look of disgust towards Takemaru. Izayoi elbowed her subtly in the ribs and she gave a glare in return.

"What was that for?" she hissed as Takemaru talked to their parents about politics.

"Don't make that face, it won't help us at all," Izayoi whispered back.

"I hate seeing him hug you," she hissed.

"You've seen me and Inunotaishou hug," she whispered back.

"Inunotaishou's cuter!" Yumi whispered quickly as Takemaru turned his attention back to Izayoi and began to ask her how she has been fairing.

/oo/

Izayoi sat in front of the koi pond as she gently rubbed her stomach after being sick again not so long ago. She had eventually gotten away from Takemaru and went to hide out here at the pond.

Yumi had to go to court lessons much to her displeasure but Izayoi told her she could come by the pond afterwards.

She looked at the silver and black koi fish circling each other as they had done these many years. She let out a shaky breath, never feeling so vulnerable since she was alone also feeling sad, no one was there to see her right now.

"Sadness is not a becoming scent on you," a voice said. Izayoi jumped a little and looked up to see on a tree branch on a tall tree, sat Inunotaishou smirking slightly.

"You startled me," she said as he lowered himself to a lower branch so he wasn't seen by others.

"My visit will be a short one for I am supposed to see Sesshomaru today to tell him about that babe," he said as he leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"I hope it will go okay," she said and Inunotaishou shrugged.

"The boy is his mother's son, and I'll probably hear from that wench later," he said.

"Inunotaishou!" Izayoi scolded.

"Forgive me Izayoi, I did not mean to say that but I will probably hear from her later when she discovers this," he said dreading that thought.

"Izayoi?" both jumped at the sound of Takemaru. Izayoi turned to see Inunotaishou gone and Takemaru walking over. Thankfully Yumi ran up and told him she wished to speak to her sister on a personal female matter which was enough for him to leave.

Izayoi smiled at Yumi's excuse as her sister sat down and once Takemaru was out of sight, Yumi started cooing to Izayoi's stomach causing her to laugh, feeling no longer alone in all this when Inunotaishou was gone.

**Review! Next chapter we see how Sesshomaru reacts and we may run into Sesshomaru's mom.  
WARNING!: IF YOU ARE A FAN OF SESSHOMARU'S MOM I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THAT PART BECAUSE I MADE THIS PORTRAYAL BEFORE FINAL ACT CAME OUT.**


	18. Breaking the news

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha.**

_**Chapter Eighteen- Breaking the news**_

**WARNING: Again if you are a fan of Sesshomaru's mom I suggest you don't read her part, I made her portrayal before final act came out and we knew nothing about her and It was too late to change her so again I apologize for fans of her who are reading this.**

Inunotaishou walked through the castle halls and made it to his study. As he opened the doors, he saw Sesshomaru sitting at the desk reading a scroll. Sesshomaru looked up and stood as his father entered the room.

"Father," Sesshomaru said nodding and Inunotaishou nodded in response. He knew Sesshomaru would not take this news well.

"Sesshomaru do you remember when you were about four and you told me that you wanted a little sibling?" he asked. He didn't know why he had chosen to tell him this way but then again it was a good way to be blunt but not so blunt.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes narrowing having a feeling he knew what his father was about to say next.

"She's pregnant," Inunotaishou said taking a deep breath waiting for his son's reaction.

Sesshomaru was silent as his mind was wrapping around this news. Pregnant. The human was pregnant. He had not expected this, he thought things were bad when she had semi-moved into the castle but now she was with child.

Inunotaishou patiently waited for his son to say something but at the same time not expecting him too. There was no doubt that now when Sesshomaru left, that mother of his would show up a little later.

"Are you sure it is yours?" Sesshomaru finally said.

"Of course it's mine! Who else's would it be?" he said.

"Didn't you say she was engaged?" he asked.

"She does not like that boy in the way you imply. She has stressed that quite a few times to not only me but her younger sister as well," Inunotaishou said.

"So you are friends with her sister as well?" Sesshomaru asked and if Inunotaishou didn't know any better he would think that was an accusation.

"The babe is mine Sesshomaru, there is no doubt," Inunotaishou said slowly becoming annoyed. Sesshomaru did not answer.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Sesshomaru responded a few moments later his face betraying no emotion.

"Yes, that is all," Inunotaishou said as he watched Sesshomaru leave. Hiroki then showed up at the door.

"General, can I come in?" he asked.

"Why not? It's gonna be a parade in here anyway today," Inunotaishou sighed standing up.

"Me and the rest of the army couldn't help but overhear yours and Sesshomaru's conversation," he started.

"Eavesdropping on me again?" Inunotaishou asked.

"Not exactly…" Hiroki said looking over to the window. Inunotaishou looked over and saw that it was open. Great.

"What do you and the rest of the army want to know," he asked.

"Well first we wanna say congratulations," Hiroki said as Inunotaishou raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you," he said cautiously.

"And good luck," Hiroki added.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause we won't be here when you have to face Kimi so we wish you all the luck," Hiroki said. Inunotaishou rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it will be that bad," he said, closing the window before sitting back at his desk.

"Still," Hiroki said as he left. Inunotaishou sighed and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

/oo/

He didn't know how long he had fallen asleep but he had rudely awoken to an unwelcomed but at the same time expected guest.

"INUNOTAISHOU!" a voice shouted throughout the castle as his study doors opened to see his ex-wife in the doorway.

"Oh this outta be good," he said to himself as he rubbed his eyes as Kimi walked in. She wore a long dark blue skirt with a black bodice. She had long silver hair, demon markings, and a blue crescent moon on her forehead.

"What is this I hear about your lover being pregnant?" she demanded.

"Why is that any of your business?" Inunotaishou asked calmly.

"I believe I have a right to know as Sesshomaru's mother," she said.

"Sesshomaru is an adult! He comes and goes as he pleases, if he doesn't want to be a part in all this he won't!" Inunotaishou said.

"So it is true she is pregnant," Kimi said.

"You know when we agreed to go separate ways, that meant I stay out of your business and you stay out of mine," Inunotaishou said.

"But I am just merely saying that a half-demon will disgrace your family's name," she said.

"Since when do you care, I for one do not care," he said standing and leaving the room knowing Kimi would follow. Both walked outside as they continued to argue. Loudly.

Eventually Inunotaishou was able to get Kimi to leave. He groaned and walked back into the castle, knowing that this was not the last time he would see Kimi.

/oo/

Izayoi sat in the eating area, drinking some tea to calm her stomach. Yumi was laying next to her playing with her kitten.

"I can't wait for the baby Izayoi," Yumi said happily.

"What baby?" both girls jumped to see Takemaru in the doorway.

"Uh Aya's babe; with her being engaged we're excited for when she has her first baby," Izayoi lied. Takemaru smiled.

"Do not worry though my dear. We'll be married soon and you can have a babe of your own," he said. Izayoi nodded but inside she had cringed, she did not like the thought of being with anyone else other than Inunotaishou.

She also thought of how true his statement was; soon she would have a baby of her own only that it was fathered by a demon. Takemaru sat down beside Izayoi and was brought tea as well. Yumi turned her head so Takemaru wouldn't see her grimace.

"Our wedding is approaching fast my dear," Takemaru said gently placing his hand over hers. Izayoi reframed from wincing and pulling away, she had to pretend like things were normal. Yumi just looked at Takemaru, ready to yell, but she knew better.

The rest of the afternoon was the same: Takemaru walking with Izayoi and Yumi trailed behind close to Izayoi, occasionally throwing glares at Takemaru who was oblivious.

When Izayoi and Yumi retired, Yumi sat in Izayoi's room, letting Izayoi braid her hair.

"If you keep giving Takemaru those looks, he'll know something is up," Izayoi said.

"That or he'll just think that I don't like sharing my sister," Yumi said playing with her nightgown.

"True, Just try and keep yourself in check, I don't want you to get angry and accidently reveal something you weren't suppose too," Izayoi said with a smile as she continued braiding.

"I may be young and small but if he does any more physical contact with you like hugging or holding your hand, I may have to hurt him," she said.

"Not if I get to him first," Yumi giggled as Izayoi turned to Inunotaishou who had just entered the room.

"How did it go with Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Just as I expected, but maybe a little better. The boy's mother though I wish she never showed up," he said as he removed his armor and lay on the futon, closing his eyes.

Izayoi gave him a sympathetic smile and finished braiding her sister's hair.

"Thank you Izayoi," Yumi said as she left for bed. Izayoi blew out the candles in the room and lay next to Inunotaishou.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little better," she said.

"No one suspects anything?" he asked.

"No, at least if they did they don't show it," Izayoi said. She didn't want to mention her mother's weird behavior if it was possibly just harmless.

The two were silent for a little while. Inunotaishou softly rubbed Izayoi's stomach as Izayoi was falling in and out of sleep.

"How long is that boy here?" Inunotaishou asked in a low voice. Izayoi knew he was talking of Takemaru.

"He'll be leaving day after tomorrow," she yawned and curled up against Inunotaishou's side. He chuckled knowing she was tired.

"Goodnight love," he said as Izayoi fell asleep.

**Review! Okay I'm suffering some writer's block so what I plan to do is next chapter skip ahead maybe a month or two where Izayoi is showing a little and see what I can do. There will be a lot of time skips whenever I run out of ideas lol.  
Until next time, read and review! **


	19. Future

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter nineteen-Future**_

(Two and a half months later)_**  
**_  
Izayoi sat in her bedroom rubbing her small bump of a belly. Inunotaishou had just left an hour or so ago and she was getting ready for the wedding. Today, Aya would be married and everyone was in a rush to make sure all was perfect.

Izayoi wore a dark purple kimono with a lilac purple robe. Her layers covered her stomach; though it was small, it was obvious she had gained weight when she wore her thinner lighter kimonos. She brushed her hair and began to put it up into a bun. The task was tough, considering she had such long hair.

She was just putting on her favorite red lip coloring when Yumi walked in. She wore a pink kimono and robe, her hair was pinned in a tight, high bun. She also wore make up, much to her own displeasure. Her lip coloring was a softer pink to match the shading of her eyes.

"I hate dressing up like this! I like wearing my lighter kimonos and having my hair in pigtails," Yumi pouted as she sat beside Izayoi.

"You will have to get used to it, we have to dress like this almost all time when we're in such prosperous families," Izayoi said trying to put a pin in her bun and keep her hair in place; a hard task.

"_We?_ When you get closer to having the baby or after you have the baby, you'll live with Inunotaishou. You won't have to wear all these layers, you'll always get to wear your lighter kimonos," Yumi said in a low voice in case anyone was near.

"I will have to dress like this if someone were to visit. But I thought you like these kimonos?" Izayoi asked.

"I do in the winter because they keep me warm! Not in the middle of spring!" Yumi exclaimed annoyed.

"Yumi what have I said about using such a loud voice?" their mother said from the doorway causing bother girls to turn. Izayoi's heart rate picked up, wondering how long her mother was there and if she had heard anything about the baby.

"Sorry mother," Yumi said.

"Go help your sisters prepare Aya," She said to Yumi. Yumi nodded and hurried out of the room. Izayoi was still working on her hair which had all fallen out of the bun but was curious why her mother had not told her to go help.

Izayoi's heartbeat didn't lessen any as her mother moved behind her and began to pull her hair up.

"Honestly no wonder you always take so long with your hair, it's so long," She said taking the brush from Izayoi and running it through her hair. Izayoi took deep breaths to calm herself, telling herself that nothing was wrong.

"I remember when my hair was so long, then when I married your father I had it cut to reach my waist," her mother said and Izayoi nodded. She subconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"Do not tell me that your stomach is still bothering you, you just got over that sickness. Actually it reminds me of when I was pregnant with you," Her mother continued. Izayoi couldn't help but feel her throat hitch.

"But then again, with the illnesses now a days I would not be surprised that a stomach bug has lasted so long," she said which made Izayoi relax slightly.

"Yes mother," Izayoi said. Her mother put another pin in Izayoi's hair, finishing the bun. Izayoi stood and her mother looked at her.

"Though I have noticed you have put on a little weight," she said causing Izayoi to tense slightly.

"Have I?" Izayoi asked.

"Is there something you want to tell me Izayoi?" her mother asked suspicious.

"No mother," Izayoi said automatically.

"Then why do you seem so uneasy around me, actually you have been acting weird for a few months now," Her mother said. Izayoi felt her heart drop, she was wishing Inunotaishou was here right now.

"The wedding," Izayoi said hoping to remind her mother that there was a wedding they had to attend.

"Do not be nervous about your upcoming wedding with Takemaru Izayoi, I was nervous once but you should not worry yourself sick," her mother said. Izayoi sighed knowing her mother had misunderstood her but was glad she had an excuse.

"Which reminds me, your father wishes to talk to you after the wedding and all is finished," her mother said before leaving the room. Izayoi sighed and followed her out.

/oo/

The wedding was beautiful and Aya was gorgeous. Everything had went smoothly and everyone was focused on Aya and her new husband which made Izayoi feel at ease the attention was no longer on her and Takemaru's wedding arrangements.

The family was together afterwards and everyone had a good time. Izayoi made sure she watched what she ate not wishing to get sick and pretended to be happy with Takemaru at her side.

Takemaru was invited to the wedding and had not left her side once. Yumi had taken it upon herself to squeeze herself between them which made Izayoi smile at her sister's protectiveness. Everyone else had thought it was cute thinking she was jealous of having to share her favorite sister.

The attention was not only focused on Aya and her husband but also on Yumi. Since she was the youngest of the family, all the older members would crowd her and gush over how big and pretty she had gotten. At one point Izayoi's aunt had come by and sat next to her.

"How is the babe?" she whispered causing Izayoi to jump. How was it she knew Izayoi's relationship with Inunotaishou just by looking at her and her pregnancy?

"I am not stupid as I told you before," she said taking a bite of her food.

"Auntie-,"

"I will not tell, it is not my place to, but again I do not approve," she said quietly.

"But I was told you were involved with a demon," Izayoi said but her aunt didn't answer cause Takemaru had walked over.

"Ladies," he said politely as he sat down. Out of nowhere, Yumi came and squeezed between him and Izayoi giving him a sweet smile, causing many relatives to giggle at her actions.

"Is this your betrothed?" her aunt asked.

"Yes auntie," Izayoi said as Takemaru started conversation with another relative next to him.

"Mmm, I can see why you chose the demon," she said causing both Yumi and Izayoi to quickly look around hoping no one heard. Luckily no one did.

/oo/

Everything had died down and Izayoi was to meet her father in his study. He was in a good mood due to the wedding so Izayoi was more at ease with that. But she tensed when she entered the room and saw her father and Takemaru talking.

"Ahh Izayoi, please come and sit," her father said as Izayoi sat down and Takemaru sat closer, smiling.

"What did you wish to see me for?" Izayoi asked politely.

"Well I know that you two were planned to wed on your seventeenth birthday, however, I have decided to move it up. Your wedding shall be five months from now," he said. Izayoi's breath hitched and she felt her entire world crash. Five months?

"Izayoi are you well?" she heard Takemaru ask.

"Yes, I am well, if you excuse me I must retire," she said. She bid both a goodnight and left for her room.

/oo/

Izayoi entered her room and saw Inunotaishou waiting for her. He was setting his armor down when she saw her enter the room.

"How was the wedding?" he asked.

"It went well," she said as she sat down beside him.

"What is wrong love?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

"My father moved up my wedding," she said leaning against him. She felt him tense.

"To when?" he asked.

"Three months from now, but by then it'll be hard to cover up my pregnancy cause my stomach will be bigger," she began to ramble.

"Calm down love, we'll just move up our plan as well," he said softly rubbing her stomach bump. She calmed down a little knowing he knew what he was doing.

"To when?" she asked.

"A few weeks before your wedding to the boy," he said.

"But my family will know of the baby. My stomach will be too big to conceal," Izayoi said.

"They would discover this anyway, but if I get you out a few weeks before the wedding, it'll be safer, for both of you," Inunotaishou said still rubbing her stomach. Izayoi nodded and lay down, her head on Inunotaishou's chest.

"And do not forget love, I will never be far," he said. She smiled and nodded again.

She closed her eyes and thought of when this would be all over, her and Inunotaishou would live in his castle with their baby. They wouldn't have to worry about anymore secrets and hiding their relationship. Yumi would be able to visit too; whenever she would visit their aunt.

She felt her worries leave her for the time being, knowing right now she was safe with Inunotaishou. She felt herself grow sleepy as her eyes grew heavy.

"I love you Izayoi," she heard him say and felt him kiss her forehead as she fell asleep.

**Review! I think I will skip ahead a few months again cause I really can't think of anything in between but we will see. School is starting to pick up again so I may only be able to update on weekends but I'll try my best!** **Until next time, read and review!**


	20. Discovery

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter twenty- Discovery**_

(Four months later)

_NOTE: I totally didn't notice this until after I posted the chapter but I put at the end Izayoi saying she and Takemaru were to be married__in three months when her father said five. So I wanted to clear up it is Five months I am soooo sorry for that!_

Izayoi sat by the koi pond with Yumi next her, rubbing her stomach which was now much bigger than before. She was wearing a lighter pink kimono since she no longer hid the pregnancy since her mother had discovered it a week before.

/oo/ FLASHBACK /oo/

_Izayoi sat in her room brushing her hair and thinking of her baby. Inunotaishou could not come that night because he had to go to the Eastern lands for a meeting with the rulers and would be there for a week._

Yumi had gone to bed a short while ago after helping Izayoi change into her light sleep kimono since it was harder for her to change by herself.

Izayoi thought of what her baby would look like and whether it would be a little boy or girl. Yumi had stuck with her boy theory however already thinking of names to tell Izayoi. She stood and rubbed her stomach as she felt movement. She was so lost in her thoughts she did not hear someone enter the room.

"Izayoi?" her mother asked. Izayoi tensed, keeping her back to her mother but knew her mother could see her stomach due to the mirror of her vanity.

"Yes mother?" Izayoi asked scared.

"Turn around," she said putting her hand on Izayoi's shoulder and though Izayoi fought to keep her back turned but in the end she lost and her mother turned her around.

"How did this happen?" her mother said shocked, her voice higher. Izayoi noticed Yumi in the doorway, her eyes wide in fear. She must've heard her mother.

"Mother please-," Izayoi tried but her mother shook her head.

"We must tell your father," her mother said taking Izayoi's hand and leading her out of the room.

/oo/ END FLASHBACK /oo/

Izayoi sighed as she thought of the memory, her father was not happy.

"What did you tell them?" Yumi asked. She had refused to talk to Izayoi about the matter for a while now but she needed to know.

"I told them that I was in the woods taking a walk and they assumed I was attacked by a thief so I just let them think that," Izayoi said, her voice monotone. She was planning on lying so her parents didn't know the father was a demon but her parents had already assumed something and she never answered them making them believe it true.

"What are they going to do?" Yumi asked.

"Well Takemaru is going to be informed obviously and then we see if he calls off the engagement which part of me highly doubts," Izayoi said looking at the koi.

"What about the baby?" she asked. Izayoi shrugged because she was too scared to answer. She didn't want anything to happen to her baby. Inunotaishou would be back tonight and she could talk to him, maybe he could take her away tonight.

"I have to talk to Inunotaishou," Izayoi whispered rubbing her stomach. Yumi knew her sister was scared and though she was only ten she knew much more than people thought as well as had more courage.

Yumi narrowed her eyes at their home where her family sat within then she leaned her head on Izayoi's stomach.

"Don't worry, your mommy and especially your daddy won't let anything happen to you," she whispered causing Izayoi to smile.

"Plus they would have to go through me to harm you," Yumi continued causing Izayoi to laugh. Yumi was going to be a great aunt and a very good mother one day.

"Yumi if I have leave tonight with Inunotaishou I'm going to have him come back after a little bit to see you and let you know I'm okay and take you to the castle," Izayoi said. Yumi smiled at the thought. She had been begging Izayoi to let her come with her to see Inunotaishou's castle one day.

Yumi looked back at the castle and her eyes widened.

"Ummm Izayoi, I think you should be ready to talk to Takemaru," she said. Izayoi looked over and saw Takemaru walking over to them.

"Princess Yumi may I have a moment with your sister alone?" he asked with a slight bow.

"No," Yumi said simply, moving so she sat in front of Izayoi's pregnant belly protectively.

"Yumi-," Izayoi started to say but was cut off.

"It's not like I'm in the dark about this if he has anything to say to you he can say it to me as well," Yumi said looking at her sister.

"Very well," Izayoi said.

"Izayoi how did this happen?" Takemaru asked concerned.

"I believe my parents informed you," Izayoi stated.

"I wish to hear your own words," he said.

"I wish not to speak of it," Izayoi said looking at her reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes for lack of sleep. She was also paler than usual.

"But I need to know who did this," Takemaru said firmly.

"I never saw his face," Izayoi said. That was true; she had never seen a thief's face. Takemaru sighed.

"Well either way I will not call off the engagement," though most women would be happy for that Izayoi just saw that as a bad thing. But she couldn't let him know that; she had to pretend to be in love with him.

"Thank you Takemaru," she said in a soft voice. Takemaru bent and gave her a hug, ignoring Yumi's murderous glare. He left and Izayoi felt defeated, she couldn't marry him.

"Don't worry Izayoi, Inunotaishou will be here tonight and he'll help you," Yumi said giving Izayoi a comforting hug.

/oo/

Izayoi twisted her white kimono in her hands as she waited for Inunotaishou to come. She did not have to wait long cause Inunotaishou entered the room as her candle went out, leaving only the moonlight as their only light. He immediately noticed Izayoi's discomfort.

"What is wrong Izayoi?" he asked. He noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was much paler than usual. Something was wrong.

"Izayoi? What is wrong? Have you been sleeping?" he asked in a soft yet firm voice.

"My family knows of the babe," she said, fear was evident in her voice.

"My mother came into my room one night and saw my stomach and then she told my father and my sisters found out! Then Takemaru was informed and I had hoped he'd call of the engagement but he didn't! I'm terrified for the baby," Izayoi continued to ramble quickly until she felt Izayoi put his hands gently around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Slow down Izayoi," he said, "Now do they know that I am the father and that the child is half-demon?"

"No, when I said I was walking in the woods, they assume that a thief attacked me," Izayoi said and Inunotaishou nodded in thought.

"That is a good thing because then your family would want blood," he said causing Izayoi's eyes to widen in fear.

"But when the baby is born they'll know it is half-demon! What if they kill it?" She said terrified.

"Over my dead body," Inunotaishou said threateningly. Izayoi felt herself go at ease slightly at Inunotaishou's protectiveness.

"Can you take me tonight back to the castle?" she asked. She saw his eyes look down at her stomach as his hand gently rubbed it. She then noticed his armor was still on. Why hadn't he taken it off?

"I would Izayoi but I can't. I can't even stay tonight, I have to leave in a few minutes," he said.

"But why?" Izayoi asked, her fear coming back in full force.

"A demon is starting to encroach on my lands and I have to go to battle and I'll be gone for a few weeks," he said. He could smell the fear entering her scent and continued.

"I promise the moment I get back I will take you from here immediately," he said taking her hand and looked into her eyes.

Izayoi nodded and Inunotaishou gave her a loving kiss, sealing his promise. He lay her down on the futon and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Promise me you will get sleep beloved, you look so unwell and that is bad for our babe," he said brushing her bangs away from her face. She nodded and soon felt sleep take over her. Inunotaishou smiled and left the palace.

However unknown to either of them Izayoi's sister Mai was walking down the hall when they were talking and had heard the whole conversation.

**Review! Cliffhanger! I don't know how long next chapter will be but we see what happens, will Mai keep her mouth shut or tell?  
Until next time, read and review! ** ****


	21. Another plan

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter twenty-one- Another Plan**_

Izayoi woke the next morning after having the most sleep she'd had in a long time. She opened her eyes and saw Yumi sitting over her.

"Good morning Yumi," Izayoi said as she struggled to sit up.

"Father told me he wanted to see you," Yumi said. She helped Izayoi stand and walked beside her towards their father's study.

"Do you know why?" Izayoi asked.

"No, but I don't have a good feeling about it," Yumi said as they entered the room. Izayoi got the same bad feeling when she noticed her parents, Takemaru, and for some reason Mai sat in the room. There was a tension in the air as they noticed Izayoi was in the room. Izayoi sat down making sure she was still close to the door and Yumi took a seat close to her.

"Yumi, go to your court lessons," their mother said.

"But mother-," Yumi was cut off by their father.

"Now," he said firmly and Yumi stood, leaving the room. She knew better than to disobey her father. Izayoi felt nervous now as she felt all eyes on her.

"You wanted to see me father?" Izayoi asked as she kept her voice level.

"Yes Izayoi, actually both your mother and I wanted to see you," he father stopped and looked over at their mother.

"Izayoi is your child fathered by a demon?" her mother asked, causing Izayoi's breath to involuntarily hitch in her throat. They couldn't know, could they? How could they?

"What is making you ask this?" she asked. She kept her voice as innocent as she could and hoping she sounded convincing.

"Last night," her father started and that alone made Izayoi feel sick, "your sister here said that she was going to take a walk to help her sleep when she passed your room and within she heard you talking to a man who said he was the father of your child and that your child is half-demon," he explained.

Izayoi looked over at Mai who was looking at the ground. Izayoi too looked at the ground with wide eyes, her heart felt heavy and her vision was becoming blurred. This wasn't happening! Her silence and actions were answer enough for her family.

"We must dispose of this demon," her father said and immediately Takemaru and her parents began talking.

"Mai, you may go," her mother said and Mai stood.

"I'm sorry Izayoi, she said as she left the room. Izayoi refused to look up, she was brought back into reality when she heard Takemaru's voice.

"Do not worry, we will kill this demon," he had said.

"No! You can't kill him! I love him!" Izayoi yelled. She didn't know why she had yelled it but she needed to stop them somehow, they needed to understand that she was in no danger but at the same time she may have just signed her own death wish. Takemaru and her family all turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

"You can't kill him also because no one is strong enough to defeat him," she said, trying to sound calm. She was scared of not only Inunotaishou's death but anyone else's; if they tried to harm him or her she knew he would not hesitate to kill them and she did not want those lives on her conscience knowing she could have stopped it in any way.

"How long have you been having this affair?" her father asked. Izayoi looked at him, nervously.

"We've been lovers for almost a year but we've had a friendship for about three," she said. That was a safe answer cause it wasn't giving anything away.

"What is his name Izayoi?" her mother asked. Izayoi wanted to tell them hoping maybe that would sway them but at the same time wondered if it would only make things worse.

"Izayoi tell us his name," her father said trying to sound gentle but it only came out annoyed. Izayoi took a deep breath but didn't answer.

"Izayoi, you must tell us who it is we must dispose of," Takemaru said and Izayoi felt angered suddenly.

"You can't kill Inunotaishou!" she shouted at him angrily before she realized that she had just revealed his name. She quickly placed a hand over her mouth as the room went deathly silent.

"The Western Lord?" her father asked. Izayoi could only give a slight nod seeing how she couldn't lie about it anymore.

"I thought he was away at battle," her mother said.

"He is, he left last night," Izayoi whispered but they heard her.

"When shall he be back Izayoi?" her father asked standing up. Izayoi sighed and felt her vision blur again.

"A few weeks," she said in a small voice. Her father nodded and turned to Takemaru.

"You'll be in charge of disposing of the Western Lord when he returns," he said and Takemaru nodded. He stood and placed a hand on Izayoi's shoulder only to have her angrily shove it away as she stood and made her way out of the room.

/oo/

(A few hours later)

Izayoi awoke again to see Yumi sitting beside her. She had been listening in on the conversation and comforted Izayoi afterwards. Izayoi had eventually fallen asleep only to have her little sister wake her up.

"Auntie is here! She said that she had a feeling something was going on and came by!" she said happily. Izayoi leaned her back against the wall and placed a hand on her stomach feeling the baby kick. Maybe having her aunt here was a good thing.

/oo/

Izayoi's parents were in the study when her aunt walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Izayoi's father said happily as he gave her a hug.

"We are in the middle of a family dilemma," Izayoi's mother said.

"So you discovered that she is in love with a demon," Aika said sitting down.

"We are working to dispose of him," Izayoi's father said.

"Why?" Aika asked.

"He is making our daughter's life miserable," Izayoi's mother said.

"Or maybe you both should get it through you thick, idiotic skulls that the only people making Izayoi's life miserable is you two!" she scolded firmly.

"How would we do that? We are saving her," Izayoi's father said.

"By killing her true love and the father of her child. If you think back you notice she had been nothing but happy until both of you decided to try and force more control of her life. I may not agree of her decisions but I can tell that she was happy," Aika said.

"She'll be fine," Izayoi's mother said.

"Or she'll wither away into a sour wench much like yourself," Aika said. The argument between them continued until Izayoi entered the room.

"I only came to say hello to auntie," Izayoi said as she gave her a hug.

"How is the babe doing? I can feel a lot of kicking, an energetic one it will be," she said causing Izayoi to give a small smile.

"Thank you auntie, the baby does keep me up a lot sometimes with the kicking," Izayoi said quietly.

"Just remember, since the child is half-demon it develops faster, there is a chance that you may give birth early," she said and Izayoi nodded in understanding. She had seemed to have forgotten her parents were in the room since she was having such a nice talk with her aunt.

"I hope the baby looks like Inunotaishou is it's a boy," Izayoi said.

"The Western Lord fathers your child?" Her aunt asked and Izayoi nodded. Aika turned to the parents.

"Why does everyone question why she chose the demon? We have all seen the Western Lord! Good for you my niece!" she smiled patting Izayoi on the back. Izayoi's face turned red at her aunt's words.

"Aika!" Izayoi's mother exclaimed.

"What? Now I know why she was so happy! I am so proud! I now approve" Her aunt said with a smile. Izayoi would have laughed if this was under any other circumstance.

"Thank you auntie, I must go now," Izayoi said brushing some hair behind her ear and leaving the room. She closed the door to see Yumi on the ground with her hand covering her mouth.

"I love Auntie!" she said through muffled laughter and Izayoi couldn't help but laugh too as she thought back through the unusual conversation. As long as her aunt was here and Yumi, Izayoi felt much better about all of this and became hopeful that everything would work out just fine in the end.

**Review! Okay since the aunt is like comic relief, I wanted to add her in here lol. I'm just getting over being sick so I'm sorry if the chapter isn't the best. Until Next time, read and review! **


	22. Baby

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter twenty-two- Baby**_

_PLEASE READ: Read the Author's note at the end of this chapter when you are done reading._

(A few weeks later)

Izayoi sat in her room and rubbed her large stomach. Inunotaishou was due back tonight and she was terrified. Her parents and Takemaru had been working to see to her beloved's death and there was nothing she could do. Yumi had comforted her but a few days ago when her aunt had to take her leave Yumi was told to go with her, their parents not wanting her to be here when the plan takes action.

Her sisters and their families went to their husbands' families palaces and her brothers had escorted Yumi and her aunt which left Izayoi alone with her parents and Takemaru. Takemaru had always come around trying to comfort her by saying that all would be over soon but that would just make her upset which was not good for the baby. She had also noticed though that Takemaru looked at her differently almost as if he knew she would never be his.

At the thought of her baby, Izayoi felt a tiny kick against her hand and she smiled. To keep her mind away from depressing thoughts, she would often sing to her unborn child and tell it stories. Other times she would wonder what he or she would look like. She felt another kick but this time stronger. She stood and began to walk the empty halls of her home as the baby continued to kick.

"Auntie was right, you are an energetic one," she laughed softly. Izayoi leaned against the wall, already feeling tired. She closed her eyes only to open them when she heard footsteps coming her way. She saw her parents and Takemaru walking up.

"How are you feeling Izayoi?" her father asked but Izayoi didn't answer she just gently pushed away from the wall.

"It's for your own good," she heard her mother say as Izayoi turned and began to walk away.

"Izayoi my love, you must trust us, once this demon is out of the way and that half-breed, I shall have your hand in marriage and we can put this all behind us," Takemaru said. Izayoi stopped at the mention of her baby's death, she would never let that happen.

"My heart is not yours to have Takemaru," she said in an uncharacteristically cold voice and continued to walk. While Takemaru and her father walked away, her mother continued to follow her. Izayoi could hear her saying something but chose not to listen. Once she was in her room, she would stay there until Inunotaishou came to get her. He would be safe she knew it.

A sharp kick in her stomach caused Izayoi to gasp and grabbed the wall for support. She could feel her mother's hands on her shoulders asking if she was okay. The sharp pains in her stomach continued, hurting more and more and Izayoi could barely stand.

"Please not yet," she begged as her one hand grabbed her stomach and her mother helped her into another room. But Izayoi knew what was happening.

She was in labor.

/oo/

Inunotaishou ran through the trees as fast as he could go. His injuries were bad and only getting worse but he had to get to Izayoi.

"Master please!" Myoga begged as he hung on to Inunotaishou.

"I can not afford to lose them!" Inunotaishou growled back as he continued to rush past trees. He had to save her and their child.

_"Izayoi, I am coming for you,"_

/oo/

Izayoi groaned as she felt another pain shoot through her stomach. She silently pleaded for Inunotaishou to come and take her away from this place before the child was born.

She heard the midwife talking outside to someone but she didn't know who. She closed her eyes as another pain began. She opened her eyes when she felt a shadow fill the small slit of light through the tent she was in **(AN: I have no clue what that would be called)**.

"Whose there?" she asked weakly.

"It is I, Takemaru of Setsuna,"

"Takemaru?" she asked. Why was he suddenly being so formal? She immediately began to beg him to take the men and run. Her parents had left for her aunt's home not long after she was situated to give birth. But Takemaru ignored her pleas and continued to speak.

"I'm sure you have known for a while now of my feelings for you," he said. Izayoi had a bad feeling about where he was going with this.

"But I understand that your heart has been captured by a demon," he said angrily and Izayoi felt a new pain join the other pain. She could see the spear in her chest as she continued to breathe labored breaths.

"My love for you will never change," he said as he left the room and the candle went out. Izayoi lifted her hand to the moon weakly, feeling her life leave her.

"My dearest, hurry," she whispered, as breathing became a hard task to do.

She heard a child's wail as she used the last of her strength to wrap the baby close to her before everything went black.

/oo/

Inunotaishou heard the first cry of his child as he ran through the trees, now in his human form. He could hear the child's small heartbeat but not Izayoi's. He was pelted with arrows, some hitting him while others hit his armor. He used Tetsuaiga to get through the gates. He stood in the once beautiful courtyard which was now just rubble and ash.

"Izayoi?" he shouted looking around, hoping that she was unharmed.

"She is not part of this world anymore," Takemaru said as he came from a building. Inunotaishou growled angrily and both men ran towards each other with their swords drawn. Inunotaishou saw the boy's arm fall, but paid no mind as he ran into the palace, following the cries of the baby.

"Burn the palace to the ground!" he heard Takemaru yell.

/oo/

Izayoi felt herself be pulled back into consciousness as she opened her eyes. Wasn't she dead? The spear went through her chest. She could hear her baby next to her crying but she also noticed everything around her was in flames!

She looked up and saw Inunotaishou standing and putting away his sword which she recognized as the sword that brought people back to life. He then pulled out a robe from his armor and wrapped it around her. She continued to look up at him as she sat up with her small child in her arms. He chuckled and bent down beside her.

She looked at her baby and felt a small smile on her face. He was perfect. He had white hair just like Inunotaishou and though he was crying he opened his eyes slightly and she noticed they were a striking gold just like his father's. But the one thing she loved the most were his ears; they were tiny dog ears on top his head. She saw Inunotaishou's hand gently ruffle the baby's hair.

Both looked up from their newborn when they felt another presence in the room. There stood a bloody, one armed Takemaru, breathing heavily. Inunotaishou stood and Izayoi slowly stood as well. She saw him draw his sword as did Takemaru.

"Live long," she heard him say.

"My love," she said desperately hoping he would not stay in this burning place to fight.

"Inuyasha," Inunotaishou said.

"What was that?" Takemaru growled.

"The child shall be called Inuyasha," Inunotaishou said.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi said softly as she looked at her son.

"Now go!" he demanded and though she wanted to argue, Izayoi turned and ran from the palace.

/oo/

Izayoi made it to a hill as she watched her burning home collapsed and could only silently pray that Inunotaishou made it out in time. The sound of crying caused her to look down at Inuyasha. He looked just like Inunotaishou which made her smile.

She turned and continued to walk, looking for some kind of shelter to get her and the baby out of the snow.

She did not know how long she had walked before she came to a village. She had wrapped Inuyasha up in the red robe Inunotaishou gave her and made sure his hair and ears were covered. The little one had fallen asleep not long ago and was breathing softly against her chest.

She was able to find an abandoned hut on the outskirts of the village where she knew she would be safe. Inside, there was a bed and really everything she would need for a few days.

Izayoi placed the sleeping Inuyasha on the futon and curled up against the wall holding him close. She imagined Inunotaishou on the other side of her as well. She hoped he was okay and made it to safety. She felt a few tears escape her eyes as she fell asleep.

/oo/

Izayoi felt the morning sun hit her face through the hut's door. She placed her arm onto the futon the see if Inuyasha was awake, only to find an empty bed. She immediately woke up sat up seeing that her baby was not in the futon with her.

She felt both relief and fear fill her as she heard Inuyasha gurgling behind her as she turned cautiously.

There in the corner holding Inuyasha was Inunotaishou.

PLEASE READ!

**Review! One more chapter to go! I didn't have the heart to kill him like that though I know that's how he really died. I also know that to keep the Inuyasha plot line going he will have to die at one point. But I think I'll leave that open ended for your imaginations.**

Until next time read and review! 


	23. Family

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter twenty-three- Family**_

Izayoi was speechless as she sat on the futon gazing at the scene before her. Inunotaishou was alive! He was there with her, holding Inuyasha! His swords lying on the floor next to him. She felt tears prick her eyes. Inuyasha had a grip on his father's hand as Inunotaishou looked up and gave a small smile.

"Good morning Izayoi, did you sleep well?" he asked casually as if the night before hadn't happened. Izayoi didn't answer as she noticed that both his kimono top and his armor were gone and in place were bandages that covered his chest and his one arm where she remembers seeing a deep gash.

"It is nothing love, I'll be fine by tomorrow. I do however need to retrieve a new kimono since my shirt was burned in the fire and my pants are also badly burned," he said as he turned his attentions back to Inuyasha who babbled and gave a small laugh. Finally Izayoi found her voice.

"How did you survive? The palace was on fire and it collapsed," she said as she went to move toward him only to stop as she felt a slight pain from her waist down. She knew it wasn't a good thing to travel such a distance only a few minutes after giving birth. Inunotaishou stood and moved onto the futon and sat next to Izayoi and handed Inuyasha to her and she began to feed him.

"I did believe I was going to die. Takemaru and I fought for a short time before the palace began to collapse. The first half had fallen onto the boy and I took my chance to escape but a piece of the roof fell and caught part of my armor and went through so it also caught my top. I was able to get free but by the time I was able to do that, everything collapsed on me. I woke up about sunrise and saw I had actually survived the fire. I don't know how. But then I followed your scent to here and found you sleeping and Inuyasha wiggling in his blankets, fussing," Inunotaishou explained.

Izayoi couldn't help but feel sad that Takemaru had to die such a way but at the same time she also remembered how he had killed her and tried to kill Inunotaishou after she was revived. Then a new thought came to her head.

"Yumi!" Izayoi exclaimed. Inunotaishou became confused.

"What about your sister?" he asked.

"I want to see her! What if she thinks I'm dead or if you are? Plus after all she's done to help me, she deserves to see her nephew," Izayoi said as she handed Inuyasha back to Inunotaishou to close her kimono. The baby's little hand grabbed a hold of a piece of Inunotaishou's long hair that had fallen over his shoulder and yanked at it hard.

"Ouch!" he said as he took the piece of hair from Inuyasha's tiny grasp and threw it over his shoulder, from the baby's reach. Izayoi put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Inuyasha yawned and snuggled close into Inunotaishou's chest and closed his eyes.

"I suppose we can go to your aunt's home after I am well so you may see Yumi," he said and Izayoi smiled happily. Then she thought of something else.

"Speaking of family, what about Sesshomaru?" she asked. She knew that Sesshomaru would meet his younger half-brother at one point but she also knew he was not happy about having a half-demon for a sibling.

"Hmmm, I will tell him after you see Yumi, but I also know he will be coming by soon to see if I still live," Inunotaishou said as he gently put the sleeping Inuyasha between them on the futon. He sighed and also decided to lie down and soon fell asleep. Izayoi smiled, she knew he was tired after all that had happened.

She tried to stand but the pain was still there so she chose to just stay on the futon for a little longer and watch her husband and newborn baby sleep peacefully.

/oo/

(The next day)

Izayoi made sure Inuyasha was wrapped tightly in the red robe so he would be warm when she and Inunotaishou set out to see Yumi. Inunotaishou had left the hut earlier after she changed his bandages to get a new kimono. His wounds had healed quite well but he would still have to take it easy for a little while longer.

She was excited to see Yumi and tell her how much had happened in the extremely short time they were apart. She smiled as she thought of Yumi's face when she would meet Inuyasha. Inunotaishou said they would sneak into her room and wait for her there so her family would not be alarmed. However Izayoi knew her aunt would know they were there and come to see the baby as well.

Inuyasha let out a small cry and his little ears twitched. Izayoi loved his ears and had spent the better part of last night after he had woken up playing with them which caused Inuyasha to fuss and try and move his head away. Inunotaishou would just chuckle and softly ruffle the babe's hair.

Inunotaishou entered the hut in a new white kimono with navy blue designs on it. He wore his swords but had no armor which she didn't mind.

"Are you two ready to go?" he asked as Izayoi stood with Inuyasha.

"Yes," she replied as Inunotaishou lifted her into his arms and set off to her aunt's house.

/oo/

Inunotaishou slipped himself and Izayoi into Yumi's room. Izayoi sat down as she felt Inuyasha playing with her golden locket that Inunotaishou had given her years earlier. The pair waited until Inunotaishou said that he heard Yumi coming.

Yumi entered the room muttering angrily about her court lessons and had yet to notice that she had company. It wasn't until Inuyasha made a noise that she turned and noticed Inunotaishou first since he was standing and Izayoi was sitting.

"Inunotaishou! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down Yumi, I am here because your sister wanted to see you," he said motioning to Izayoi who gave a smile. Yumi ran over and hugged Izayoi and looked at Inuyasha.

"Is this the baby?" she said in disbelief, a huge smile appearing on her face as Inuyasha caught her finger in a loose grip.

"Yes Yumi, this is your nephew Inuyasha," Izayoi said as Inuyasha moved his head and his ears were revealed. His ears twitch and Yumi gave a small squeal.

"He's so adorable! Can I hold him?" she asked. Izayoi nodded and gently placed Inuyasha in Yumi's arms. Yumi played with Inuyasha and there were footsteps outside the door. Izayoi looked up in alarm but saw that Inunotaishou made no move to defend them so the person must not have been a threat.

"Yumi what is all the noise you are making?" her aunt asked as she entered the room.

"Hi Auntie," Izayoi said. Her aunt's eyes widened.

"Izayoi! Oh my dear niece, you are alright!" she said as she came over and embraced her. She looked over at Yumi who was holding Inuyasha still.

"So this is the babe that caused so much chaos before entering the world," she said affectionately. Izayoi smiled. Then her aunt stood.

"Well I suppose I should go and keep your parents busy so they do not come in here, however I do plan to tell them after you leave," she said.

"Why?" Izayoi asked.

"I want to see their faces when they learn that their oh so brilliant plan backfired on them and they are now grandparents to a bouncing baby boy half-demon," Izayoi couldn't help but laugh a little at her aunt's intentions. Their aunt left the room and Yumi and Izayoi continued to play with Inuyasha who seemed to be enjoying all the attention he was getting.

A little after sunset, Inunotaishou said that they should leave soon before more demons begin to come out. Izayoi wrapped Inuyasha back in the robe as she talked to Yumi.

"I may be ten but father says that he should begin looking for a husband to marry me in the future," she said.

"I can see you are not happy," Izayoi said with a smile as she held Inuyasha close to her.

"I think I wanna marry a demon," she said dreamily as Izayoi stifled a laugh. "What? You are married to a demon," she said.

"But not all demons are like Inunotaishou, they all mostly hate humans and only see them as prey," Izayoi said feeling bad for breaking Yumi's romantic dream.

"But there are demons out there that _do_ like humans like Inunotaishou loves you," Yumi countered.

"I suppose but there are few," she said.

"I know of a few demons in the far northern part of the Westlands that actually want a relationship with a human," Inunotaishou said and Izayoi smacked his side and shot him a look. He was gonna put ideas into her little sister's head.

"Really?" Yumi said happily then covered her mouth to make sure no one had heard outside of the room.

"Yumi you are far too young to think about this or move so far alone," Izayoi said.

"But you've had a crush on Inunotaishou since _you_ were ten," Yumi said. Izayoi's face turned red as she heard Inunotaishou chuckle from behind her.

"We really must be going Izayoi, we have a long travel ahead of us," Inunotaishou said.

"But it wasn't long to come here from the hut," Izayoi said.

"We are not going back to that hut; there is a small home I go to sometimes when I needed to get away. It is a much more suitable place for you and Inuyasha," Inunotaishou said. Izayoi nodded and gave Yumi a hug then picked up Inuyasha.

"Take care of yourself sister, and thank you for your help in all of this," Izayoi said and Yumi smiled.

"You too and watch I will find a demon," she said and Izayoi laughed. She and Inunotaishou left and began to head to their new destination; she knew they were not going to the palace because that was far too long a journey in both their states.

/oo/

(Later that night-close to sunrise)

Izayoi woke up as they arrived to the home. It was not the size of a palace but it was larger than a hut. There was a main room and three extra rooms which she figured were bedrooms. There was also a hotspring not far off, perfect walking distance. The room next to theirs had a small crib in it for Inuyasha and she set him in there carefully so not to wake him.

She went to their room and lay on the futon next to Inunotaishou and fell asleep. She knew things were not going to be easy, it was just beginning. As Inuyasha grew older he would face many prejudices because of what he was. She also knew that when he was older he and Sesshomaru would have problems.

She looked over at Inunotaishou's sleeping face and sighed. He was still Ruler and General of the Westlands so he would have to go through more battles which meant there were still chances of her losing him.

She tried not to think of such things and her mind turned to happier thoughts. Inunotaishou was strong, he would never leave her. Maybe they would have another child one day to keep Inuyasha company. Maybe a little girl who looked like Inunotaishou too so that way everyone knew who she was related too, just like how Inuyasha looked like him. She could be the one to keep Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from fighting whenever she was around.

She smiled as she thought of how her family would grow. She could see Inuyasha playing and taking care of his little sister one day, or little brother. She could see them playing together and Inuyasha and Inunotaishou sparring when Inuyasha was older. If she did have a daughter one day, she would not be a lady as Izayoi was forced to be. She would be free to do what she wanted, if she wanted to learn to spar and fight like her father then Izayoi would let her.

A small fussing noise came from next door and Izayoi stood and made her way into Inuyasha's room. She saw his little arms waving in the air as he fussed and Izayoi figured he must've been hungry. She lifted him into her arms, thoughts of a growing family still on her mind.

"You'd like to have a little sister or brother one day when you get a little older wouldn't you?" She asked. Inuyasha made a small grunting noise and Izayoi laughed. She took that as a 'yes'. She already had a name for a little girl. It was what she was going to name Inuyasha if he was a girl.

Anya.

/oo/

(Epilogue)

We all know how the plot goes for Inuyasha so this little epilogue is about Yumi. When she was fifteen, she ran away from where her family had moved to go up to the northern Westlands where Inunotaishou said demons who liked humans dwelled. It was there she met a wolf demon named Kenji whom she later married.

However that is a story for another day.

**Review! I hope you all liked it. I decided to give Yumi her happy ending and I have a few ideas for her but I'm still debating if I should make a story for her and how she met her husband. If you have read "Anya: Inuyasha's sister", I know Anya is just her middle name and her first name is Aleksandra but she's mainly known as Anya. As an extra note for Anya readers, Anya does have a twin who lives with Yumi since Izayoi being alone cause of Inunotaishou's death, she couldn't take care of three kids so Anya's twin was taken in by Yumi since Yumi found she could not bear children which was a big possibility in those times. But again that is another story.  
Until next time read and review! **


End file.
